Luz y Fuego
by LucyMery
Summary: El reino de Luz y Fuego eran hace muchos años uno solo, para poder unirse los dos reinos como en el pasado, las princesas junto a sus candidatos deben de despertar sus dones dormidos, de luz-paz y fuego-guerra, pero para lograrlo unirse intimamente
1. Chapter 1

Luz y Fuego

Cap 01

Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que hace muchos años el reino de Luz y el reino de Fuego eran uno solo. La escasez de agua y alimento, las guerras, la reclutación de esclavos… fueron varias las causas que obligaron a la gente a dispersarse en busca de una mejor forma de vivir. La familia real pidió al cielo su ayuda en el último momento. La respuesta fue la promesa de enviar dos poderes que residirían en las princesas de generación en generación. Pero para que ese poder pudiera utilizarse, cada princesa debía cuidarse de tener algún contacto físico con otra persona, cualquiera que fuera; desposarse con un varón en las mismas condiciones que ellas. Si en sus almas no hay una sombra de maldad, después de cumplidos los diecisiete, cada que se unan en intimidad, ese don se despertará. Un don vendrá con la luz para la paz y vida, mientras que con el fuego vendrá la justicia y la guerra. Un poder para cada reino, y para unirse mediante ellos.

Por muchas generaciones, se quiso utilizar ese poder pero las condiciones nunca se lograron y no hubo el éxito esperado, lo que desanimó en gran medida al grado de creerse que era mentira y la cantidad de candidatos a las princesas disminuyeron poco a poco al paso del tiempo.

* * *

^^= Saludos. Bueno, ya está corregido el texto. Había tenido problemas con respecto a las palabras con acentos y las ñ, por el tipo de archivo que subí en aquél entonces. Ahora al fin me decido a corregirlo, para que lo puedan leer sin mayores problemas. Perdonen la tardanza. Por lo pronto es todo.

Si están interesados en ver un corto cómic con respecto a éste fanfic, lo encontrarán en mi página de deviantArt: lucymerychan . deviantart . com


	2. Chapter 2

2

En el reino de Luz, el pequeño Syaoran despertó con alegría por haber tenido un sueño en el que creyó ver a la princesa Sakura. No la conocía en persona todavía.

El anciano con el que vivía le contó sobre la leyenda, preparándolo para ser un candidato a desposarse con ella. Los niños que se postulaban, para distinguirse del resto se colgaban cascabeles al cuello, piernas o brazos. Solía pasar que se burlaran de ellos o simplemente no los elegían para jugar los demás niños. Syaoran estaba acostumbrado y no se dejaba abatir por ello. Lo único que le afectaba era el hecho de no estar con sus padres, quienes lo encargaron al cuidado del anciano, pues no habrían resistido la tentación de mimarlo cada que vieran su carita por allí. El anciano con el que vivía ni siquiera era un pariente.

Para cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, Syaoran ya había aseado su habitación y preparado el desayuno. La comida consistía en leche caliente, pan untado con miel y una manzana.

-¿Qué festejamos hoy? –preguntó el anciano al ver su banquete.

-Saqué de mis ahorros –sonrió mostrando una tierna dentadura en la que faltaban dos dientes.

Escucharon gritos que venían de fuera, concentrándose en un semicírculo contra la puerta. El pequeño Syaoran se asomó por la ventana, vio las caras burlonas de los niños con piedras en las manos. Apenas distinguió por debajo del griterío el sonido de cascabeles que no eran los propios. Las piedras dieron contra la puerta o contra un niño que no alcanzaba a ver. Corrió a abrir y dejó pasar a la inocente víctima. La puerta se cerró detrás de él… que era más bien "ella".

-Ya estás a salvo.

La niña tenía varios raspones. Los cascabeles venían amarrados en sus dos coletas. Fuera de eso no había más. Sus verdes ojos veían a Syaoran como traspasándolo.

-Es igual a la princesa de mi sueño.

-Te elijo a ti –lo señaló en la frente al tiempo que caía desmayada.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de tocarla por evitar que cayera. Detuvo su mano a pocos milímetros. Casi enseguida hubo ruido de cascos, un golpe y la puerta estaba nuevamente abierta. La guardia real venía por la niña. Al presenciar la escena, señalaron a Syaoran. Acto seguido, él cayó rostro en tierra para reverenciar a la niña dormida, además de hablar para aclarar lo sucedido recientemente.

Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba nuevamente en su seguro castillo y un niño desconocido al lado de su lecho, que medio reverenciaba inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Princesa, prometo apegarme a sus órdenes y a conservarme puro. Mi nombre es Syaoran.

-¿Te he grabado mi sello?

El niño enderezó la cabeza, en su frente brillaba un círculo con una fuente de luz dibujada al centro.

Ese año, por decreto real, se habían hecho reunir a los candidatos en el castillo. Las lecciones y entrenamientos se realizaban al aire libre, en el jardín que llamaban "de las Delicias" Por el corredor que lo dividía, solía pasar la princesa escoltada por sus doncellas y solo en ese momento los jóvenes candidatos podían verla y viceversa. En especial, ella se complacía en buscar con los ojos a Syaoran, el que solía hacerle las más exageradas reverencias. Si lograba verlo, lo saludaba con su formidable sonrisa.

Día con día se levantaba temprano, iniciaba con ayudar a los sirvientes del castillo a las diferentes labores, ya fuera de limpieza, siembra, cosecha, cuidar de los caballos, etc. Hasta que era llamado para unirse a los demás para recibir las enseñanzas básicas pero sobre todo para ser ilustrado en las artes de combate y guerra.

Con el paso de los años se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Aunado al tiempo, fueron disminuyendo los candidatos a la princesa, al no soportar el duro régimen de estar apartados del resto de personas o por la fatiga de los entrenamientos.

Syaoran quedó solo al cumplir los catorce. El maestro con el que solía practicar el uso de la espada, llegó a comprender que acababa de ser superado por su alumno; el jovencito esgrimaba de forma certera y poderosa al grado de dejarlo acorralado.

-Desde mañana, te enseñará alguien mejor que yo para seguir entrenándote. Ponte tus mejores ropas para ésta noche, están por llegar la princesa del reino aliado de Fuego y su candidato.


	3. Chapter 3

3

De muy lejos, no sin dificultad, atravesaron las distancias plagadas de enemigos saliendo apenas salvos con un mínimo de bajas. La princesa del reino aliado con su candidato y una pequeña fracción de sus soldados arribaron al caer la tarde. Se les atendió sin demora. El candidato de aquélla princesa rechazó cualquier atención hacia su persona y se alejó del castillo para observar los alrededores. La princesa en cambio, quería saludar a Sakura cuanto antes. Syaoran les vio hablar juntas en el comedor principal donde montaba guardia a un lado de ellas. Cada que la princesa del reino aliado volteaba a verlo, él inconscientemente hacía una reverencia a la par de una dulce sonrisa.  
He aquí una parte de la conversación entre las princesas:  
-¿Cuántos candidatos te quedan? –dijo la recién llegada.  
-Uno solamente –dijo con voz muy baja.  
-Es mejor así, solo tienes que cuidar de uno. Cuando eran varios, me quitaba el sueño el hecho de que debiera elegir a uno cuando llegara el día.  
-Tienes razón –Sakura se sonrió.  
-¿Es él? –Miró a un lado de Sakura quien por respuesta hizo silencio y se le cubrió de rubor el rostro-. Ambos son idénticos, el tuyo y el mío… solo en apariencia –añadió al ver que Syaoran la reverenciaba por centésima vez.  
-Nosotras también somos iguales, se siente como si mirara al espejo –Sakura agregó al no ocurrírsele nada más.  
-Debe ser en razón a nuestra ascendencia, somos de la misma familia –la princesa recién llegada no prestó mucho cuidado en parecerse a la princesa del reino de Luz.  
Hizo acto de aparición en el comedor el otro candidato, idéntico a Syaoran. Esperó en la entrada a ser llamado. Su princesa le vio y se demoró a propósito en dejarlo acercarse.  
Ese rostro joven carecía de sonrisa o dulzura, más bien parecía no mostrar emoción alguna. Frente a su princesa, inclinó el rostro hasta el suelo y lo besó permaneciendo así como un minuto o cinco según calculó Syaoran. Le pareció una eternidad porque el tiempo daba el efecto de haberse detenido. Todas las miradas se habían dirigido a ese muchacho, conteniendo las respiraciones; hasta que la princesa del reino de Fuego consideró que era ya suficiente de que se honrara el suelo que tocaba con sus pies.  
Ambas princesas eran distintas. Una siempre gentil, amable, alegre, ofrecedora de amor y cariño; mientras que la otra era más bien calculadora, severa, estricta y no dejaba ver sus emociones claramente.  
Lo mismo ocurría con sus candidatos: si uno era alegre, solícito para ayudar, torpe para reverenciar, hasta irrespetuoso al no pedir mandato para asistir a su princesa en lo que ocupara; el segundo se mostraba distante, tragándose sus propios deseos, pero siempre alerta a cualquier peligro que asechase a su princesa.  
Ambas princesas se llamaban: Sakura y ambos candidatos: Syaoran.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Syaoran del reino de Luz, minutos antes de su entrenamiento al día siguiente, practicaba a besar el suelo sin despegar los labios por tanto rato como le fuera posible. Pensaba hacer lo mismo que el otro en la primera oportunidad.  
-¿Imitando el saludo de mi pupilo? –una voz detrás de él lo hizo levantarse como jalado por un resorte.  
Kurogane, el maestro de armas del reino de Fuego se alistaba para continuar con los entrenamientos de Syaoran. Le sonrió ampliamente al nuevo pupilo y se presentó así:  
-Tu antiguo maestro le pidió a mi pupilo que continuara tus lecciones. Me disculpo porque intervine: no es fácil seguirle el ritmo a ése chiquillo, él es un guerrero nato. Me gustaría probarme yo contigo antes de que se decida si prosigues al mismo nivel que el de aquél mocoso (¡mocoso! XD), de lo contrario en el primer enfrentamiento verías cómo te rebana la cabeza sin miramientos.  
-Se lo agradezco –Syaoran hizo una reverencia.  
-Deja de lado los formalismos conmigo: en otras palabras, si no me vences a mí, jamás podrás estar al nivel del otro candidato y tampoco serás apto para lo que está por venir. Ése mocoso siente el peso del tiempo sobre él, no cree que haya más tiempo para jugar a las guerritas. Ahora mismo, día y noche debe estar alerta. El maestro Fay en cualquier momento lo pone a prueba sin previo aviso.  
Sucedió que en ese momento una brillante luz azul se elevó por breves segundos desde el suelo al cielo, alzando rocas y restos de escombros logrando llamar la atención de todos en el castillo. Fueron a ver cómo Syaoran del reino de Fuego había esquivado el poderoso ataque por milímetros. Su princesa observó que él estaba a salvo y tomó asiento para contemplar el resto de la batalla.  
-¿No deberías estar al pendiente de tu candidato ahora? –le dijo la princesa a Sakura del reino de Luz.  
-Solo lo distraería. Se me permite verlo solo unos segundos al cruzar el jardín de las Delicias.  
Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente y no soportó más el tenerla a un lado de ella.  
-Vamos a verle. Levántate. Nosotras no podemos hacer mucho, así que entre ese poco, debería estar el apoyarlos, acostumbrarnos a su presencia, buscarlos a escondidas, hacerles saber que no estamos para esperar más años a que nazca otro candidato –así se expresó con severidad la Sakura del reino de Fuego.  
-Pero…  
-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. ¿No es con él acaso con quien deseas desposarte?  
Juntas se condujeron a una solitaria torre que daba directo al mencionado jardín. Desde allí podía verlo claramente en medio de su entrenamiento, sin temor a ser sorprendida.  
-Hazte un favor y quédate aquí. Yo me devuelvo.  
-Gracias.  
-No tienes de qué –hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando que no le diera importancia.

En promedio de dos horas más tarde, los dos Syaoran aprovechaban su tiempo libre en asearse en uno de los afluentes cercanos al castillo, lejos de la vista de la gente. Se diría que era la primera vez que se encontraban ellos dos a solas. Para romper el silencio, el del reino de Luz dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:  
-Es tremendamente fuerte el maestro Kurogane. Me dejó hecho un hilacho –se sonrió tentándose sus hombros adoloridos. El otro Syaoran permaneció impasible en medio del torrente de agua, de pie y tan derecho que podría decirse que montaba guardia o que estaba cerca su princesa. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.  
-¿No puedes relajarte ni un poco ahora que estás a solas? –observó el otro, quien más bien se instalaba a sus anchas y parecía el rey y dueño mismo del río.  
-Podría ser que ella esté mirando en este momento desde cualquier parte. ¿Cómo se supone que deba descuidar mi postura? –habló finalmente.  
-¿En verdad crees que ella haría eso?  
-No lo sé.  
Después silencio. El Syaoran que en un principio estaba relajado, comenzó a ponerse nervioso con el susurro del viento y el ruido de las hojas que caían.  
-Ellas son un par de niñas buenas, sería imposible que nos las encontrásemos vagueando por aquí.  
-¿Imposible? Hablas como si la conocieras.  
-¿Tú sí?  
-¿Cómo saberlo todo sobre una mujer, cuando ni siquiera conozco la forma de sus pies, cuando desconozco el calor de sus manos? Todo lo que puedo hacer son conjeturas y por si acaso ella está cerca, guardarle respeto… aún dentro del sueño.  
-Quizá tengas razón –dijo el otro incorporándose con lentitud.  
-Pero como tú dices, lo más seguro es que ella no esté por aquí –dijo con una nota de tristeza.  
-Syaoran… ¿no será que… deseas que esté espiándote? O/o  
Después de esto último ya no recibió respuesta. Aquél Syaoran cayó lentamente dentro del agua, vencido por el cansancio.  
-¡Oye! –rápidamente el otro Syaoran corrió a sacarlo, apiadándose de su vida y olvidándose por completo del riguroso decreto de…  
-¡No lo toques! –gritó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas. Syaoran se detuvo a centímetros, se volvió y replicó:  
-¡Morirá ahogado!  
-Que así sea antes de que te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. Si no puede cuidarse él mismo, ¿qué puedo esperar que haga por mi gente?  
-Pero…  
-¡Silencio!  
Sakura del reino de Fuego escuchaba atentamente y buscaba por todas partes con la mirada. Su candidato asomó la cabeza más tarde por la orilla a sus pies.  
Pasado el miedo, Syaoran del reino de Luz reparó en que no estaba vestido. Se dejó hundir hasta el cuello, contempló la escena apartado. Sakura reprendía a su candidato:  
-Tienes que cuidarte más, no solo se trata de ti. No voy a estar allí cada que alguien se te acerque para impedirlo. Debes poner algo de tu parte. Ahora mismo no quiero ver tu cara.  
Aquel Syaoran tomó la tierra a los pies de Sakura estrujándola entre sus puños, mordiéndose el labio porque creía que de un momento a otro terminaría sujetándola por el vestido para atraerla hacia él para hacer de ella su presa, lo que fuera con tal de calmar la sangre que lo cocinaba vivo desde dentro. El brillo de su ojo azul se intensificó en esos segundos de tentación, hasta que Sakura dio media vuelta tras intentar tocar el cabello de Syaoran y rechazar la idea. Ya que ella se perdió en el horizonte, Syaoran dejó escapar un largo e intenso grito que llevaba ahogando.  
-Syaoran…


	5. Chapter 5

5

Como un pequeño bandido, Syaoran se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura del reino de Luz. Llamó a la ventana varias veces hasta que ella acudió. Una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa para desearle buenas noches.

-Sonríes demasiado –Casualmente, la otra princesa se encontraba allí-. ¿Quién fuera ustedes? Pueden sonreírse de esa forma –un silencio seguido de un suspiro y añadió-: por favor, cuando llegue el día, no se demoren demasiado. No sé si Syaoran y yo lograremos hacer mucho por protegerlos. Dense prisa.

-¿Darnos prisa en qué? –preguntó dubitativa la otra Sakura sentada cercana a la ventana.

-Los preparativos inician desde ahora para la boda. Es la cuenta regresiva para ése día, cuando las dos hayamos cumplido los diecisiete. Aprovechen desde el primer segundo que puedan al fin estar cerca. Pronostico que, de allí en adelante los tiempos serán difíciles, más que hoy. Entonces dense prisa, no se queden en las meras sonrisas. No se lo tomen como una orden… es una súplica. Yo daré todo de mí, pero temo que no sea suficiente.

Sakura les dejó a solas después de preguntarles por su Syaoran. Lo encontró haciendo sangrar sus manos dándole golpes al acantilado del que caía una larga cascada.

-Suficiente castigo ya, ¿no te parece? –lo llamó-. Ven aquí y duerme. Yo te cuidaré mientras tus ojos se cierren.

-Sakura…

-¿Y eso a qué viene? Nunca me llamas por mi nombre.

-No volveré a llamarte así hasta ése día. Quiero decirte una sola cosa: mi único deseo es ser parte de ti, no lo hago por el deber. Ansiaba que lo supieras.

Sakura no contestó, se limitó a verlo dormir.

Pronto se fueron dos años más. Syaoran del reino de Luz, seguía entrenando con Kurogane sin descanso. Ésa vez, el otro Syaoran se molestó en observarlos.

-¿Pueden pelear ya seriamente? El maestro Kurogane aunque no quiere parece estar cuidándose de tocarte, y tú confías en que no te rozará… lo que te hace confiado. Y no me refiero a la espada en sí, sino físicamente. Eso los entorpece bastante. ¿Puedo divertirme con mi otro yo?

Kurogane lo observó incrédulo.

-¿Bromeas? Últimamente te estas volviendo muy arrogante, ¿no crees? –Al fin lo reflexionó y aceptó de mala gana-. Ten cuidado de no partirlo en dos, es para estas alturas nuestro único candidato a la princesa del reino de Luz.

-Nosotros dos no somos los únicos preparados. No me sorprendería encontrar que los de reinos enemigos también tuvieran a los suyos. Eso me molesta. No dejaré a mi princesa como una presa fácil y espero lo mismo de ti, Syaoran…

-Opino lo mismo.

Ambos Syaoran presentaron sus armas, he iniciaron la pelea, una que parecía lucha a muerte y hubiera terminado con derramamiento innecesario de sangre, de no ser porque las dos princesas les ordenaron dejarlo por ese día.

El Syaoran de ambos ojos ámbar, se echó a reír.

-Eres increíble. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, toda esa fuerza con la que te aferras a tu princesa. Mi brazo ha quedado temblando, no creo que se recupere para mañana –no dejaba de reír, ¡era tal su emoción o los nervios!- Gracias por mostrarme que se puede llegar muchísimo más lejos. No lo he hecho formal, a pesar de éstos dos años… ¿Podemos ser amigos?

-Yo deseaba matarte y si somos amigos perderé la mitad de mi fuerza.

-Entonces seamos amigos a pesar de matarnos.

-O.o? Eres todo un caso. Has lo que quieras, para mí será un placer partir tu espada en un millar de pedazos.

-Más te vale hacerlo o dejaré de tenerte en estima.

Cruzaron las espadas en lugar de estrecharse las manos. La Sakura del reino de Luz miraba un tanto asustada esa "peligrosa amistad" La otra le consoló vagamente:

-Déjalos. Ellos solos se entienden.

Fue entonces que asomó una sonrisa en la cara del Syaoran del reino de Fuego, la cual produjo un doble flechazo en su princesa. 5

Como un pequeño bandido, Syaoran se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura del reino de Luz. Llamó a la ventana varias veces hasta que ella acudió. Una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa para desearle buenas noches.  
-Sonríes demasiado –Casualmente, la otra princesa se encontraba allí-. ¿Quién fuera ustedes? Pueden sonreírse de esa forma –un silencio seguido de un suspiro y añadió-: por favor, cuando llegue el día, no se demoren demasiado. No sé si Syaoran y yo lograremos hacer mucho por protegerlos. Dense prisa.  
-¿Darnos prisa en qué? –preguntó dubitativa la otra Sakura sentada cercana a la ventana.  
-Los preparativos inician desde ahora para la boda. Es la cuenta regresiva para ése día, cuando las dos hayamos cumplido los diecisiete. Aprovechen desde el primer segundo que puedan al fin estar cerca. Pronostico que, de allí en adelante los tiempos serán difíciles, más que hoy. Entonces dense prisa, no se queden en las meras sonrisas. No se lo tomen como una orden… es una súplica. Yo daré todo de mí, pero temo que no sea suficiente.  
Sakura les dejó a solas después de preguntarles por su Syaoran. Lo encontró haciendo sangrar sus manos dándole golpes al acantilado del que caía una larga cascada.  
-Suficiente castigo ya, ¿no te parece? –lo llamó-. Ven aquí y duerme. Yo te cuidaré mientras tus ojos se cierren.  
-Sakura…  
-¿Y eso a qué viene? Nunca me llamas por mi nombre.  
-No volveré a llamarte así hasta ése día. Quiero decirte una sola cosa: mi único deseo es ser parte de ti, no lo hago por el deber. Ansiaba que lo supieras.  
Sakura no contestó, se limitó a verlo dormir.

Pronto se fueron dos años más. Syaoran del reino de Luz, seguía entrenando con Kurogane sin descanso. Ésa vez, el otro Syaoran se molestó en observarlos.  
-¿Pueden pelear ya seriamente? El maestro Kurogane aunque no quiere parece estar cuidándose de tocarte, y tú confías en que no te rozará… lo que te hace confiado. Y no me refiero a la espada en sí, sino físicamente. Eso los entorpece bastante. ¿Puedo divertirme con mi otro yo?  
Kurogane lo observó incrédulo.  
-¿Bromeas? Últimamente te estas volviendo muy arrogante, ¿no crees? –Al fin lo reflexionó y aceptó de mala gana-. Ten cuidado de no partirlo en dos, es para estas alturas nuestro único candidato a la princesa del reino de Luz.  
-Nosotros dos no somos los únicos preparados. No me sorprendería encontrar que los de reinos enemigos también tuvieran a los suyos. Eso me molesta. No dejaré a mi princesa como una presa fácil y espero lo mismo de ti, Syaoran…  
-Opino lo mismo.  
Ambos Syaoran presentaron sus armas, he iniciaron la pelea, una que parecía lucha a muerte y hubiera terminado con derramamiento innecesario de sangre, de no ser porque las dos princesas les ordenaron dejarlo por ese día.  
El Syaoran de ambos ojos ámbar, se echó a reír.  
-Eres increíble. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, toda esa fuerza con la que te aferras a tu princesa. Mi brazo ha quedado temblando, no creo que se recupere para mañana –no dejaba de reír, ¡era tal su emoción o los nervios!- Gracias por mostrarme que se puede llegar muchísimo más lejos. No lo he hecho formal, a pesar de éstos dos años… ¿Podemos ser amigos?  
-Yo deseaba matarte y si somos amigos perderé la mitad de mi fuerza.  
-Entonces seamos amigos a pesar de matarnos.  
-O.o? Eres todo un caso. Has lo que quieras, para mí será un placer partir tu espada en un millar de pedazos.  
-Más te vale hacerlo o dejaré de tenerte en estima.  
Cruzaron las espadas en lugar de estrecharse las manos. La Sakura del reino de Luz miraba un tanto asustada esa "peligrosa amistad" La otra le consoló vagamente:  
-Déjalos. Ellos solos se entienden.  
Fue entonces que asomó una sonrisa en la cara del Syaoran del reino de Fuego, la cual produjo un doble flechazo en su princesa.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Un día para la boda. El ambiente era de lo más tenso, la vigilancia era sumamente estricta en el castillo. Se arreglaban los últimos detalles para el día siguiente y en tan solo las primeras horas del día arrestaron a más de cien sospechosos, juntándose a los miles de otros de días atrás. Todos querían adueñarse del poder prometido a la princesa del reino de Fuego en primer lugar.  
-No se demoren por favor. Sean uno solo cuanto antes –suplicaba nuevamente la princesa a su amiga del reino de Luz. Suplicante hasta el cansancio, su lucha iniciaba-. Protegeré a los tuyos y los míos, así tenga que dar mi vida. No seré para el enemigo, lo prometo con toda la potencia de mi alma, arriesgando mi cuerpo al límite, cascarón de mis sentimientos. Soy un trasto inútil que no puede siquiera abrazarlos.  
-Deja de hablar así, y no te lastimes más. Todos somos amigos. Tu pie no tropezará, estaremos protegiéndote igualmente.  
-¡Princesas!  
Ambos Syaoran bloqueaban las puertas de la habitación principal en que se celebraría la boda. Vestían para la ocasión desde una semana antes. Llevaban refugiados en aquella sala alrededor de un mes.  
Syaoran del ojo azul dio el aviso del maestro Kurogane. Las tropas enemigas estaban ya dentro del reino. Resistían con todo lo que tenían, pero antes del anochecer ya estarían sobre el castillo.  
El pronóstico falló. El enemigo estaba rodeándolos por todas partes, entre sirvientes y los mismos soldados del reino habían traidores e infiltrados. Syaoran del reino de Fuego, tuvo su primera víctima salvándole la espalda al otro Syaoran, protegiéndole de alguien a quien confiaban era un amigo.  
-Mantente alerta.  
El descuido no se volvió a repetir, pero en un segundo eran ellos dos solos contra un centenar de hombres armados hasta los dientes.  
-¿Dónde estará el maestro Kurogane? ¿Divirtiéndose?  
-No tengo idea. Tampoco veo que el maestro Fay esté utilizando sus artes de magia.  
El enemigo se abrió paso a pesar de ellos y alcanzaron su objetivo: atraparon con el uso de cortinas a las dos princesas, sin que hubiera mucho que pudieran hacer sus candidatos por impedirlo.  
Les dejaron inconscientes en el suelo, dándoles por muertos. Despertaron hasta que los maestros Kurogane y Fay los hicieron volver en sí.  
-¿Dónde están las princesas? –más que un reclamo fue un: "digan lo que saben"  
Contaron lo sucedido a brevedad. Aquéllos que habían raptado a las princesas eran de los peores enemigos del reino.  
-Es peligroso salir, el castillo permanece sitiado, en cuidado de no dejar salir a ninguno de los nuestros –comentó Fay  
-Conozco os pasillos ocultos, síganme –dijo Syaoran del reino de Luz.  
Solamente ellos 4 bajaron desde aquella sala a los sótanos y mazmorras, donde gente recientemente atrapada clamaba por su libertad.  
-Amo Syaoran –se escuchó una voz por encima de todo ese barullo de cadenas y gritos -¡Amo Syaoran!  
Ambos volvieron el rostro, un muchacho algunos años mayor a ellos agitaba el brazo detrás de una reja, llamándolos. Prosiguieron caminando.  
-¿Lo conoces? –preguntaron entre ellos.  
-Yo conozco a sus padres, yo fui quien los llevó de pequeños con el anciano Ángel y la señora Eufrasia (XD)  
Se detuvieron el par de muchachos, siguieron escuchando.  
-Más aún, ustedes son idénticos a ellos.  
-Tu nombre.  
-Wa… Watanuki  
-Chicos, no hay tiempo para presentaciones –apresuró Kurogane- la situación actual…  
-Yo puedo llevarlos al reino del Cerezo, por una ruta segura y rescatar a las princesas.  
-¿Cómo sabes que se las han llevado y quiénes? –urgió el Syaoran ojiazul.  
-Soy… un cocinero del castillo del reino del Cerezo. He visto a sus candidatos preparándose por lo de la leyenda. Sí, la conocemos, yo soy de allá.  
-¿Cómo podremos confiar en ti, en que no nos pondrás ante el enemigo?  
-Como dije, allá es donde nací y he crecido, pero no estoy del lado de ellos, pues fueron quienes encerraron a mis… nuestros padres. Yo cuido de ellos y juntos hemos esperado por que ustedes crecieran, para restablecer la paz entre los reinos, para evitar el deseo de nuestro rey.  
-¿Qué cosa desea?  
-Dominar a todos los reinos, tener a todo el mundo bajo su poder, en especial con ayuda de la princesa del reino de Fuego y su poder de "guerra" prometido desde sus ancestros. Y en cuanto a la otra princesa, exclusivamente para su reino. Tenemos hasta que el tiempo se cumpla para rescatarlas, de lo contrario podría ser imposible.  
Lo liberaron inmediatamente y él los guio de forma segura aunque con lentitud, al ir a pie.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Mientras tanto, las princesas eran transportadas en carruajes especiales como tipo celda. Tras la pequeña ventanilla alcanzan a distinguir apenas una parte de todo el ejército que les escolta a lo que será su nuevo hogar.  
Sakura del reino de Fuego presiente que ya no hay nada más qué hacer, su candidato no se ve por ninguna parte y lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto, de acuerdo con lo que se rumorea entre los soldados del enemigo. Se levanta la falda del incómodo vestido y retira de su liga una pequeña daga. Sabe bien lo que tiene qué hacer en caso de que todo saliera mal.  
-¡No lo hagas!  
Del carruaje contiguo, viene la voz de la noble Sakura del reino de Luz.  
-¡Princesa del reino de Fuego! ¡Aún no es tiempo de darse por vencida! ¡Confíe en ellos, confíe en que están con bien! Hemos esperado tanto tiempo y ellos han trabajado día y noche muy duro, así que no pueden haberles derrotado tan fácilmente. Usted conoce mejor que yo a su candidato, sabe lo fuerte que es, él nunca la abandonaría a su suerte.  
-Espero que tengas razón, pequeña –la otra Sakura dejó caer de sus manos temblorosas la daga. El suicidio no se llevó a término-. Esperaré un poco más-a este punto sus ojos se humedecían-. Encontraremos la forma de huir… Syaoran vendrá por mí.  
-Syaoran vendrá por mí –susurró a su vez la otra también.

Para suerte de los rescatadores, en su camino encontraron a una larga caravana de gente que viajaba en busca de mejores tierras en las cuales ofrecer sus artes circenses.  
Les dieron alcance justo cuando iban discutiendo al maestro Fay y Kurogane el por qué ellos no habían movido un dedo por evitar que se robaran a las princesas. El maestro Kurogane inició con su explicación:  
-Como dijo el muchacho, las princesas están seguras por ahora hasta mañana al aparecer el primer rayo de sol. Adivinamos bien que sería el más interesado en las princesas nuestro mayor enemigo, los del reino del "Cerezo" –luego desvió la mirada- el plan es ser nosotros quienes las raptemos, no al revés, para gastar menos fuerza y no arriesgar a mis hombres.  
-Hemos planeado una forma de entrar en el castillo de nuestro enemigo, sin ser siquiera notados. Nuestros amigos llegan justo a tiempo, ¿no Kurogane? –voltea a verlo y aquél contesta con un gruñido.  
-El resto fue idea de él, no la mía, que quede claro.  
Los Syaoran se miran entre ellos con cara de "¿Qué se traen entre manos?" El maestro Fay pregunta un par de cosas a una mujer y ella le señala el frente de la procesión.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho.  
Él se dirige con paso firme al punto señalado luego de decirle al grupo que lo siga. Se encuentra con un viejo amigo suyo, pues parecen entenderse a la perfección. Hablan aparte un rato y se ríen entre los dos mirando y señalando a los dos candidatos. Se dan un apretón de manos y el hombre ordena algo a su sirviente. El maestro Fay vuelve y adelanta lo siguiente:  
-Para ocasiones especiales, hay que vestir de la forma apropiada. Empuja a los Syaoran a un carruaje. El sirviente llega con una entrega para cada uno.  
-¿En serio tenemos que usar… esto? –pregunta boquiabierto Syaoran del reino de Luz.  
-De lo contrario no nos darán transporte, pues no es gratis. Ellos van al mismo rumbo y ahora apresurarán la marcha.  
-De acuerdo –dijo sencillamente el otro Syaoran, sin objeción.  
-¿Y usted, maestro Fay?  
-También tenemos nuestros disfraces, ¿no Kuro-sama?  
-Sin comentarios, acepto porque no usaré faldas…  
-¿Queeé? ¿Y por qué nosotros tenemos que usar esto? ¡No es justo! –reclamó nuevamente abochornado Syaoran del reino de luz.  
-Porque… se les verá bien XD


	8. Chapter 8

8

Era entrada la noche cuando arribaron al castillo enemigo, se pudieron constatar al aproximarse de la algarabía de la gente, los cantos, los festejos, la alegría por todas partes y rincones se debía en primer lugar por la llegada de las princesas. Se sentían bendecidos por su presencia y no imaginaban los planes de su rey.  
Watanuki les venía explicando todo esto hasta las puertas del castillo, donde informó a los guardias que se presentaría al rey y a las princesas un espectáculo especial en su honor, según la parte del plan que le correspondía a él y les dejaron entrar.  
-Espectáculo especial... ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer nosotros? –se pregunta Syaoran del reino de Luz alzando un poco su falda del vestido negro que llevaba y tratando de caminar sin tropezarse.  
-¿Traes tu espada, no? –preguntó el otro mostrando la propia.  
-Claro que sí, no sabemos si se han tragado el cuento o no.  
Watanuki se devolvió del frente y les hizo una señal para que se callaran.  
Caminaron por largos pasillos, subieron algunas, muchas escaleras, saludaron a muchos guardias hasta que por fin llegaron a una sala de descanso en donde los recibió el rey, de buena gana; pues todo salía como él quería, estaba un poco ebrio además, de tanto brindar.  
Syaoran clon hizo una reverencia y levantó su vestido con elegancia. El otro quiso imitarlo pero se torció el tobillo y cayó con una rodilla al suelo. El rey no se inmutó. Syaoran de ojo azul sacó su espada de su estuche e hizo toda una demostración magistral de sus habilidades, lo que le valió el aplauso de los presentes. El otro quedó anonadado, le había parecido una buena ocurrencia, de quien recientemente se enteraba era su hermano.  
-Eso fue increíble –susurró-. Impresionante a pesar del… vestido, se vio bien.  
-No te enamores de mí –contestó el otro seriamente-, que no podré corresponderte.  
-¿Queeé? Yo no dije que me estaba enamorando de ti.  
-No te sonrojes. Ellas deben estar en la habitaciones de atrás de donde está sentado el rey –señaló las puertas con el abanico que cargaba también.  
Con arrebato el rey aplaudió el espectáculo, pero en ese momento tuvo en mente una idea peligrosa.  
-Me apetecería poder ver lo mismo pero con un elemento extra –acto seguido llamó a sus sirvientes, ellos asintieron y se retiraron. Mientras volvían el rey se explicó-: ¿Podrán mostrarme el espectáculo caminando sobre fuego encendido?  
Ambos Syaoran se miraron. El de ojos ámbar lo primero que creyó fue que su plan estuviera al descubierto, pero el otro fue más listo y se dirigió al rey por medio de Fay…  
-Mi pequeña artista quiere cumplir con vuestro deseo, pero teme que se estropee el vestuario antes de hacer el acto para las princesas, a quienes deseamos saludar por supuesto.  
Se hizo silencio en lo que el rey decidía nuevamente el rumbo de los planes. Accedió al poco rato con un ademán.  
-Que se haga así. Cada una que pase por separado con una de las princesas –señaló a los Syaoran y enseguida escogió-: Tú que demuestras mayor destreza y equilibrio verás a la del reino de Fuego y tú… pequeña bufón puedes pasar con la princesa del reino de Luz.  
El último en ser señalado se sintió automáticamente ofendido:  
*¿Bufón?*  
Estaba por decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir a ese gordo y viejo rey, sino fuera por la mirada severa de Kurogane no hubiera podido contenerse; ahora que aparecía la oportunidad de ver a las princesas no tenía permiso para echarlo a perder.  
Solo entraron ellos dos, no se permitió la entrada a nadie más. La princesa del reino de Fuego casi pega un grito al reconocer a su candidato en semejante facha, pero ante todo mantuvo su expresión fría e inalterable.  
-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó en tono de desinterés. Al lado de ella estaba el candidato que se tenía en aquél reino, para ella.  
-Un espectáculo para la princesa.  
-Yo creía que deberían poner más entusiasmo al asunto de nuestra boda, en lugar de divertirnos.  
-Yo mismo tengo que encargarme de ver los preparativos, por lo que debo dejarte por ahora. Disfruta mientras tanto.  
El candidato del reino del Cerezo se retiró, ya solo quedaban los sirvientes, a lo que la princesa les hizo una petición absurda y ellos se retiraron, dichosos de poder servirle.  
El candidato y su princesa pudieron cruzar miradas entonces. Eran concientes de que escapar no sería cosa fácil considerando que estaban en una parte alta del castillo y rodeados por todas partes. Syaoran se le aproximó con determinación, era una cama donde ella estaba sentada. Lo vio aproximarse más y más, sin decirle palabra pero con una clara y perceptible ansiedad en los ojos. Andando a gatas desde el borde, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, quien le dijo para resistir a la tentación.  
-No me gusta tu vestido, nada más espera a que pueda quitártelo.  
-Dame tu liga y veremos cómo salir de aquí –Syaoran pretendió no hacer mucho caso al comentario mientras su rostro se ruborizaba y se levantaba la falda.  
-Antes dime cómo pretendes sacarnos de aquí.  
El muchacho esbozó una maligna sonrisa y ese simple gesto de confianza tranquilizó en gran medida a la princesa.

En cambio, con la otra prisionera la situación era un poco diferente, ella y el candidato que le daban en ese reino platicaban…  
-Mi padre fue quien me impuso desde pequeño a apegarme al reglamento de los candidatos para ustedes las princesas del reino de Fuego y Luz; yo lo acepté con ánimos desde el principio, pero… -miró a una de las sirvientas- mi corazón no está listo todavía, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.  
Syaoran iba preguntándose qué haría al tiempo que entraba, cuando escuchó aquello. Al parecer, Sakura hablaba con el muchacho de una forma muy dulce.  
-¿Lo entiendes verdad? Estamos en la misma situación, yo no puedo quedar contigo por motivos semejantes –volteó a ver a Syaoran, quien se volvió a torcer el tobillo al caminar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, y como era su costumbre hizo reverencias- porque la persona a quien yo quiero ha esperado por mí mucho tiempo y no puedo dejarlo así nada más.  
A este punto al candidato del reino del Cerezo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
-Vaya tipo más… extraño, bueno aunque no puedo decirlo ahora al estar vestido así –murmuró para sí mismo Syaoran.  
Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y lo más importante por ahora era llevar sanas y salvas a las princesas al reino de Luz que estaba totalmente sitiado en donde, se suponía que habría un par de felices bodas y todavía aguardaba el asunto de si los "dones" serían recibidos…


	9. Chapter 9

9

Lo primero: salir ilesos de esa fortaleza, que por lo que habían alcanzado a ver era inmensa, llena de murallas internas y soldados armados hasta los dientes poblando cada punto importante y estratégico, no solo en el castillo sino en el reino entero. Y… al abrirse la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba la otra princesa, el candidato elegido por el reino del Cerezo alcanzó a exclamar al ver al interior:  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi princesa?! –por detrás de él el rey entró alarmado, descubre que la "hermosa" doncella del "acto" era en realidad un muchacho: pero eso le sorprende poco en comparación a la escena: el muchacho está prácticamente sobre la princesa, los rostros estrechamente cercanos lo mismo que sus cuerpos, mientras ve un rastro de sangre sobre sus prendas, piensa en lo peor **  
-¡Maldito! –el muchacho del reino enemigo desenvaina la espada en un arranque de furia -¡Has vuelto impura a "la promesa" del don de fuego! ¡Y a tan pocas horas del amanecer!  
El rey no se queda a ver el desenlace de los eventos, sale inmediatamente de la habitación, el caso de la princesa de Fuego está perdido, pero todavía queda la otra muchacha. Entra de golpe a la otra estancia, encolerizado y no creyendo lo que está ocurriendo. Respira aliviado al ver que el otro sospechoso bufón está a una distancia respetuosa de la princesa. ¡Pero su sorpresa es mayúscula al notar que ellos miran al otro candidato que está tomado de las manos con una sirvienta. En otras palabras, él ha dejado de ser un candidato a la princesa del reino de Luz.  
Quizá era esa la única y última oportunidad que tuviera para escapar, mientras el rey pronunciaba algunas órdenes sobre intrusos y farsantes, a Syaoran le vino a la cabeza como iluminado por un rayo de luz. Primero arrojó su insufrible calzado y en un movimiento rápido acorraló al rey contra la pared y el filo de su espada.  
-Si aprecia su vida y sus súbditos al igual, las órdenes correctas son dejarnos salir con las princesas en un buen carruaje, con sus mejores caballos y sin ponernos un dedo encima. ¿Fui claro?  
Su mirada era mucho más amenazadora que las palabras.  
Dejarlos ir con las princesas, sí, pero eso incluía también liberar a ciertas personas.  
-Y esto incluye liberar por igual a mis padres de su celda y a mi hermano retirarlo de su servicio.  
Se movilizaron entonces, la prisa era evidente pues había que regresar a casa, aunque de hecho se encontrara en el lugar que había nacido… le resultó extraño ese pensamiento. Syaoran del reino de Fuego ya les esperaba a la puerta con su princesa detrás. Kurogane había entrado a ayudarlo a retener al otro candidato. El grupo fue dirigido nuevamente por Watanuki con la captura del rey por escudo pudieron llegar al lugar en que tenían prisioneros a los padres de los Syaoran y de allí se dirigían hacia las afueras del reino, no sin olvidar dar una generosa recompensa monetaria a los amigos de Fay que aceptaron de buena gana, de parte del rey capturado.  
-De haber sabido que sería así de sencillo, no me hubiera entrenado tan duro todo este tiempo –decía Syaoran de buen humor cuando atravezaban las puertas principales de la última muralla a todo galope. El otro Syaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-Esto todavía no ha terminado, no ha hecho más que comenzar –advirtió.  
-¿Cómo es posible que estén tan tranquilos después de haber vuelto impura a su propia princesa? –comentaba el rey, ya que comenzaba a aceptar que estaba derrotado, pero no había captado el motivo de aquel acto de desesperación.  
-¿Y quién dice que la he tocado siquiera? –Volvió a enfadarse el joven candidato –he fingido apenas que así fue, quería conseguir que se desinteresara de mi princesa de una vez por todas y regresar a casa tranquilamente, pero mi hermanito se las ha arreglado bastante bien.  
-Tu plan también fue bueno, aunque arriesgado –reconoció Sakura a su candidato.  
-He de admitir que tuve una tentación muy grande que no supe cómo al fin he logrado contener –dicho esto por su Syaoran, el severo rostro de la princesa se ruborizó al recordarlo.  
-Todavía no es tiempo de estar optimistas, hemos ganado solo una batalla –comenzó a decirles Fay– pero la guerra aún no. Para colmo, tener al rey como prisionero ya no será útil al llegar a casa. Otros reinos, otros guerreros también están allí, todos combatiendo en espera de nuestra llegada y ser los únicos que nos doblegarán con la víctima inocente de nuestra gente.  
Syaoran del reino de Luz apresuró a su caballo a ir más deprisa, ante las palabras del maestro Fay la sonrisa de antes se desvaneció por completo.  
-¡Ah! Y otra cosa, también de suma importancia…  
Fay comentó algo que las princesas estaban a punto de reclamarles a sus héroes y candidatos, a lo que ellos de solo escucharlo se dieron cuenta de que lo habían pensado muy poco y hasta prácticamente olvidado debido a la prisa de rescatar a sus princesas. Lo dejaron en claro en esa sola exclamación:  
-¿QUEEÉ?  
Estaban perdidos. Aunque el día llegara, no había forma de usar a su favor los dones de las princesas por ese solo y único inconveniente que era:  
(xD Es evidente, así que no lo diré. Jojojo)

Nota marcada con:** Para dar a entender un poco de antigüedad en la historia, quise traer un viejo mito sobre la virginidad, en la que se creía que en la primera relación existía sangrado. Si en verdad la mujer era virgen, podía demostrarlo de esa forma y en algunos casos hasta se mostraba la sábana manchada. Actualmente no se considera tan forzosamente, aunque pudiera suceder. . Se vale corregirme si me equivoco.


	10. Chapter 10

10

La caravana hizo una pausa para descansar a sus caballos y para replantearse la situación y ver qué podrían hacer, cuál sería su siguiente paso a dar, en ello dejaron que las princesas durmieran un poco, solo era Kurogane quien montaba guardia. En medio de tanta presión y que a nadie se le ocurriera un buen plan, escucharon una sola frase de labios de la señora madre de los candidatos:  
-Todo va a estar bien.  
El par de esposos había mantenido una actitud silenciosa y se contenían hasta lo imposible por abrazar a sus niños, quienes al oír esto solo se preguntaron a sí mismos de dónde venía su valor para pronunciarlas, después de tantos y tantos años en que habían estado hechos prisionero, lo último que se esperaba era escuchar palabras de aliento de quienes habían rescatado en lugar de ser al revés.  
Ésta magnífica atmósfera fue rota repentinamente por la voz de Kurogane, quien había descubierto a un individuo montado en un burrito, que al parecer les estaba siguiendo los pasos.

Dos semanas antes…  
-Por aquí cariño, deprisa.  
-Allá voy, amor.  
Un muchacho de ojos castaños ayuda a una joven a bajar desde su ventana, abajo sus pocas pertenencias están compactadas en un par de baúles.  
Sin más compañía que el uno al otro, se aventuran a un viaje en el que pretenden alejarse lo más posible de sus hogares, donde sea con tal de estar fuera del alcance de los que les impiden estar juntos.  
Van cabizbajos pero firmemente decididos a no separarse. A los dos días de camino el hambre comienza a reclamarles pero no voltean atrás. Están en un territorio completamente solitario, ni un alma a varios kilómetros o eso creían ellos hasta que al anochecer un hombre los despierta.  
-Disculpen, ¿son una pareja cierto?  
El hombre era un anciano de rostro bonachón, que los miraba con compasión desde hace unos minutos preguntándose si sería lo correcto despertar a la hermosa pareja que se abrazaba por proporcionarse calor uno a otro.  
Ellos abrieron los ojos, no tanto por la perturbación, sino por el agradable aroma a comida y el fuego encendido.  
-La cena está lista mis jóvenes enamorados.  
El estómago les rugió antes que pudieran darle las gracias.  
-¿Y a qué se debe el motivo de su viaje? –les preguntó el hombre mientras los observaba comer, para hacer conversación. A lo que el par de jovencitos contaron su historia: huían de su hogar pues sus padres no aprobaban su compromiso, que no eran esposos y no había forma de que se casaran si sus progenitores estaban en contra. El anciano los escuchó con mucha atención. Al final del relato se hizo silencio y él se levantó, buscó en un roído morral que llevaba, para sacar un pergamino.  
-Casualmente tengo permiso especial para hacer enlaces matrimoniales en esta zona, permiso que expirará en unos cuantos días. Si ustedes están dispuestos claro, pero no será válido su matrimonio sino vuelven a casa y lo cuentan con sus familias.  
Esta simple historia tuvo un final feliz después de todo y en agradecimiento ellos le rogaron que los acompañara a casa, donde al arreglarse las cosas le ofrecieron un burrito al anciano para que prosiguiera su camino.  
-Gracias, me será de alguna ayuda para encontrar a las personas que estoy buscando.  
-¿Quiénes? –le preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.  
-Un par de parejas que necesitan casarse lo más pronto posible para recibir una bendición especial, prometida desde tiempos de sus ancestros, y no tienen quién les una en matrimonio.  
-¿Las conoce, a las princesas de Luz y Fuego?  
-No, pero sé que daré con ellos de alguna manera por ese territorio, fue una visión que tuve desde pequeño hace ya mucho tiempo y me he preparado durante toda mi vida para eso solamente, sé que se trata de algo importante y que es mi misión.

Y estaba allí ahora, plantado frente a Kurogane saludando a los viajeros que buscaba, justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol bañaban con su luz la tierra. Mostró su permiso antes de cualquier presentación, con lo que lo recibieron de buen agrado.  
-Nos ha salvado.  
-Al contrario, es para mí un honor conocerlos al fin… Antes de iniciar, si alguno de ustedes considera que ha hecho u ocurrido algo por lo que no se consideren puros, pasen conmigo aparte.  
Los Syaoran y las princesas lo consideraron un poco, debido a la prisa que tenían se sinceraron en el acto. Todos ellos hablaron un rato con el anciano sacerdote de cosas que consideraban en sí mismos errores… pero que en realidad demostraban en gran medida su nobleza. El anciano los escuchó y les absolvió de toda culpa, mirándolos con cierta ternura si cabe. E inmediatamente después pidió a los cuatro que se acercaran para oficiar sus bodas y a los otros los invitó a ser los testigos. No está por demás mencionar que hasta el rey prisionero se unió a su felicidad, pues no tenía remedio, era ciertamente contagiosa.  
Terminada la ceremonia, el anciano sacerdote les anunció lo que con ansiedad querían oír.  
-Tengan confianza en que lo que ustedes deseen se volverá realidad. Los dones los han recibido, están dentro de ustedes. Utilícenlos para el bien y no les serán retirados. Deben proseguir con la norma de mantenerse puros pero ahora con la única diferencia de que pueden tomar a su esposo o esposa… solamente. A nadie más –agregó en una mirada hacia los padres de los jóvenes-. Lo siento, es lo que se me ha dicho –pero sin esperar respuesta pues el tiempo apremiaba, añadió-: el fuego es para hacer justicia, trae consigo el combate y la guerra, con ese poder todos sus enemigos serán sometido y el que se resista será juzgado… en otras palabras: morirá. La luz: ese poder es semejante y distinto a la vez, quienes queden bajo ella serán bendecidos con la paz y prosperidad, hará las tierras fértiles, curará las pestes, toda herida o enfermedad, iluminará y purificará las almas de quienes se dejen inundar de ella y, aquellos que se resistan deben ser atravesados por la espada de fuego. Eso es todo, de momento. En cualquier caso, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar en caso de que surgiera algún problema o dificultad. Ya es hora de que prosigan su marcha, sus animales están en perfectas condiciones para continuar. Solo recuerden lo que les he dicho. Y entonces… ¿por qué no se animan a darse un abrazo, tomarse de la mano o un beso? Ya son marido y mujer –soltó el anciano con una carcajada-. ¿No es lo que han estado esperando desde hace mucho poder hacer?  
Los cuatro estaban tan emocionados que todavía no reaccionaban, no captaban o era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se miraron entre ellos y se tomaron de las manos. Disfrutaron un segundo de la sensación que aquello producía en sus cuerpos, para que al levantar la vista a dar las gracias al hombre, él ya no estuviera allí. Fay y Kurogane los hicieron volver a la realidad, era hora de partir inmediatamente.


	11. Chapter 11

11

-Aún no me queda claro una cosa –confesó Syaoran del reino de Luz cuando iban de nueva cuenta a todo galope, dejaron los carruajes al decidir que sería más rápido si montaban llevando juntamente con ellos a las princesas.  
-Todo está hecho, ¿no? Se ha resuelto por los dones prometidos. En cuanto lleguemos al reino de Luz –comentó Fay-, harán uso de ellos, después proseguiremos a unificar los reinos.  
-Eso me ha quedado lo suficientemente claro –repuso avergonzado el muchacho.  
-¿La pregunta refiere a cómo haremos uso de esos dones? –aventuró a decir el otro Syaoran.  
-También es mi duda –dijo tímidamente la Sakura del reino de Luz, recargándose al pecho de su esposo y sujetándose de él tan fuerte como podía.  
-Al respecto todo lo que se sabe es: las condiciones de castidad absoluta, el matrimonio, la edad… cosas que ya se han cumplido y lo que falta es –luego citó textualmente el Syaoran del reino de Fuego, con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo temblar a su esposa- "cada que se unan en la intimidad, ese don se despertará"  
-Eso precisamente… es lo que… no entiendo –dijeron al unísono la otra pareja.  
-Son unos bebés –alzó la voz la otra Sakura- No me extraña que a ustedes les toque el don de la Luz.  
-Será mejor que lo descubran por ustedes mismos, pero no se tarden mucho –finalizó el otro Syaoran, cuando ya arribaban a los alrededores del reino de Luz.  
Tal y como lo pensaron, el enemigo los aguardaba. El maestro Fay haciendo uso de su magia, hizo una señal a todos de la llegada de las princesas, reflejando en el suelo una potente luz de color azul que ascendió al cielo como una flecha.  
-Es nuestro turno, maestro Kurogane. Con esta señal es suficiente para que nuestros ejércitos tomen armas con mayor valor. Ahora sí pelearemos con todo lo que tenemos.  
Al ver el resplandor azul, la delgada pero clara línea en medio del horizonte, los pocos soldados con que contaban se pusieron manos a la obra en ejercer resistencia total.  
Luego, bastó un cruce de miradas entre Kurogane y Syaoran del reino de Fuego para que, el fornido guerrero asaltara con rapidez una de las tiendas que el enemigo tenía instalada cerca. Ayudó en parte la pequeña ventaja de sorpresa, para someterlos y hacerles salir de ella. Syaoran lo apoyó lo suficiente como para creerse a salvo lo suficiente para dejar pasar a su princesa rápidamente.  
-Hay que darles su espacio… Syaoran, ve con ella –Fay lo animó tomando su lugar en proteger la tienda.  
El muchacho echó una mirada de soslayo a la otra pareja.  
-Si tanto desean saber, pueden espiar, pero no respondo por sus vidas si me doy cuenta, si veo sus cabezas de gatitos curiosos –les advirtió y sonrió malévolamente dándoles la espalda y echando a un lado la tela de la tienda que hacía de puerta, entró. Miró dentro, su esposa se había puesto cómoda…  
-¡De cualquier forma no iba a hacerlo! –gritó enojado el de ambos ojos castaños, notoriamente enojado debido a los nervios.  
-Les ayudaremos a llegar al castillo –habló el padre de los jóvenes-. Una vez recuperada la sede, será más seguro enfrentarlos.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Tanto tiempo aguardando que llegara ese momento. En el segundo mismo que Syaoran entraba a la tienda, su determinación era tal que, cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa llamándolo, se olvidó completamente de su actitud servicial hasta entonces estrictamente observada, para hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, lo que los sueños le sugerían y lo que el cuerpo le reclamaba.  
-No te me acerques con ese vestidito que te lo destrozaré.  
-Está bien, no pienso conservarlo –sonríe él desgarrando el vuelo de la falda con su propia espada, abraza a Sakura quitándose al mismo tiempo los guantes con un jalón de los dientes. La niña cabe muy bien en su regazo, se da cuenta. No se da tiempo a más contemplaciones, para besarla a los labios con desesperación e invitándola a recostarse.  
Inconscientemente o no, busca sus tobillos, cruzándolos con los propios.  
-Tienes medias… -reclama la princesa.  
Él, molesto por tales observaciones, mira en torno, alza el brazo para echarse una manta amplia a sus espaldas y con torpeza causada más bien por la prisa se libera en un par de movimientos del molesto vestido, destrozándolo sin piedad o miramientos. Sakura desvía la cara, no quiere ver más esos ojos desiguales de color.  
-¿Alguna vez imaginaste que sería así?  
-No medias, no vestido ¿puedo continuar?  
-No me hables en ese tono.  
Se aseguró de sostener su espada en una mano fuertemente, mientras que con la otra atrapaba a la niña por las muñecas, con el peso de su cuerpo la capturaba y la boca era con lo único que contaba para recoger lo que estuviera a su paso, besar arrebatado. Decidió clausurar sus oídos a todo reclamo de su esposa que le ordenaba inconsciente o no, que él se detuviera, que fuera despacio; por más que insistiera, gimiera o se torciera bajo él…  
Si Sakura fuera sincera consigo misma, en ese momento más bien agradecería, pero tantos años de órdenes y seriedad le impedían comportarse diferente, no obstante su esposo tenía en mente ablandar ese corazón, amoldar ese cuerpo, acostumbrarlo a él. ¿Era mucho pedir sentirse amado solamente? ¿Estaba mal querer estar por ella más que por el deber? Esas cuestiones surcaban por su mente cuando grababa con su boca un recorrido que antes solo había existido en sus sueños, logrando erizar aquélla delicada piel, haciéndola temblar de ambas formas: de emoción contenida y un naciente temor de enterarse hasta dónde el amante sería capaz de llegar.  
-Supongo que lo sabes, lo que estás haciendo…  
-¿Ah?  
El muchacho alzó la barbilla, mientras que Sakura le lanzaba una mirada que hería su orgullo, lo deshacía en polvo y muestra de ello era el rubor que asaltó su cara junto con el vergonzoso silencio que le siguió. Frunció el ceño y enfrentó la femenina mirada.  
-En teoría. No se supone que lo haya hecho antes.  
-Pero… -balbuceó la princesa.  
-No me cuestiones.  
Sakura le arrojó fuego por los ojos. Nunca antes la habían interrumpido al hablar.  
-Si tanto deseas se la protagonista… -mientras lo meditaba le soltaba de las manos.  
-Aunque seas mi esposo, tienes que guardar ciertos modales. Claro que soy yo quien… manda aquí…  
Tartamudeó al final con la falta de aliento. El muchacho no pedía permiso para nada, eso la molestaba, más bien comenzaba a tomar forma el temor cuando él pretendía desprenderle de su investidura de princesa, queriendo desatarle esas ataduras de arrogancia, haciéndola temblar desde sus cimientos de dureza. Siempre sin soltar la espada ni dejar del todo libre a su bella presa, fue capaz de ir bajando el blanco estorbo.  
Mente y corazón quién sabe si soportarían. En semejante situación no tenían escapatoria, reprimir sus emociones le estaba costando y no era el único. Ella se debatía por mantener el rostro firme en su expresión más fría, mientras le enterraba los dedos en la espalda.  
Acto seguido, cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estaba libre de la blancura de la tela, ambos se sobresaltaron al oír que alguien entraba abruptamente. Syaoran no lo pensó dos veces: se inclinó a cubrir el cuerpo de su esposa con el suyo que tenía encima la manta y al mismo tiempo con un movimiento rápido desarmó y atravesó el cuerpo del intruso con la espada.  
La pareja volvió a la realidad de un solo golpe, viendo cómo caía la víctima imprudente al suelo. Ése, si hubiera visto los ojos de quien lo atravesaba, aún muerto se pararía de allí y largaría arrastrándose inmediatamente suplicando piedad. Sakura misma nunca antes lo había conocido así de enfadado. Tragó saliva, mientras los ojos se le humedecían.


	13. Chapter 13

13

El cielo permitió que se les escapara el rey que hasta entonces había esperado la oportunidad. Se encontró con sus súbditos y se puso al frente de su ejército. Watanuki fue el primero en notar su ausencia, cuando iban camino al castillo entre empujones de gente y abriéndose camino a fuerza de espada y magia.  
-Falta poco para llegar. Entonces tendremos nuestro turno de contraatacar –Syaoran trató de tranquilizarlo.  
Mientras tanto, Kurogane y Fay que protegían la princesa del reino de Fuego, los veían a lo lejos, preguntándose si en verdad llegarían a salvo.  
-¿Estarán bien?  
-Será mejor confiar en que sí.  
En eso, Syaoran les gritó una maldición desde dentro de la tienda de acampar, reclamando algo más de ayuda, advirtiéndoles que se les había escapado uno. Fay y Kurogane mitad sorprendidos por ese comportamiento y mitad desinteresados, contestaron:  
-Sabíamos que no sería problema para ti.  
-No compares, estar en pie de guerra con… -gruñó Kurogane echando por tierra varios hombres.  
-Lo bien que se la deben estar pasando –terminó la frase el maestro Fay.  
Aunque lo entendía, no podía decir qué era más fácil. Ahora Sakura estaba erizada de miedo y llorando… no sabía qué más hacer. Enterró la espada manchada de sangre. Lejos de hacer una pausa y dar tiempo a la chica de controlarse, terminó de arrebatarle las vestiduras. En cierta forma no supo decirse por qué le resultó incómodo ver que ella dejara de poner resistencia, que se dejara atrapar en sus brazos.  
-Syaoran…  
Se detuvo a milímetros de poder devorarle el cuerpo a besos. Esperó a que ella hablara. Dijese lo que dijese, ya no iba a dar marcha atrás.  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Ah? ¿Primero me llamas por mi nombre y después te disculpas? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi princesa? ¿A dónde se ha ido?  
-Perdóname por no confiar en ti, sino fuera por la otra princesa, yo… No pude evitar sentirme segura ahora que derribaste… cuando esa persona entro a la tienda. Si tiemblo es por haber olvidado lo fuerte y leal que has sido… Lo siento.  
Syaoran no podía comprender que el problema fuera ése. Ciertamente hubiera sido una tontería que ella se suicidara, a él no le importaría partirle el hocico al idiota que se la robó, o si le hayan arrebatado el don, lo que no soportaría sería perderla a ella definitivamente. Pero el pasado, pasado era.  
-Cállate, solo dame tu boca.  
Un territorio que conquistar, una piel vacía de caricias por descubrir. La más blanca y pura flor atrapada ahora por manos que la alzaban al cielo, a un altar preparado para su amor. El beso era la absolución de sus pesares y el alma se sobrecogía de paz y libertad. La poderosa princesa, la inflexible, la dura y distante se veía irresistiblemente arrastrada a la voluntad de su esposo, transformada en la persona más frágil del mundo, no importaba, su fuerza estaba en él. Ella, la más valiosa, pues lo era todo para él. Unidos su timidez, temblores, caricias atrevidas o de ternura, besos, su sola compañía… pudiera decirse que su encuentro en la pureza de sus corazones se transformaba en oración. Pecado… pecado sería que terminara.  
Era excitante verla perder el control. Era totalmente sensible a todas las caricias, no había parte en su piel que no se erizara. Desde los párpados a los dedos de los pies. Se estremecía ante el más leve movimiento o roce de ese aliento tan cercano. Ni un simple apretón de manos podía pasar inadvertido, era tal el resultado de su promesa de castidad absoluta, que sin ir muy lejos probarían de las mieles del éxtasis. Más, Syaoran quería no dejar pasar por alto nada, explorando cada centímetro, guardando vivamente en la memoria la cantidad de suspiros que lograba arrancarle y cómo. Armando y uniendo las piezas que podía encontrar, adivinándolas, buscándolas para resolver el crucigrama de ojos verdes, de labios sabor a cerezas, fresa y miel, de piel suave e irresistible con olor a tierna juventud.  
La princesa no podía tejer mejor, ni más cálido vestido que la abrasadora piel con sabor chocolate-caramelo de su esposo. Ni todos los castillos podían darle mejor refugio que ese regazo.  
Todo está bien mientras es él y solo él quien mitad consiente, mitad distraído desliza una mano por sus muslos, haciéndole reaccionar con levantar la rodilla. Todo está bien mientras sea él quien la atrape de la cintura acercándola más hacia sí. Todo está bien, murmura entrecortadamente una voz de mujer dando permiso a que la asalten sus deseos de estar cada vez más cerca… solo un poco más. Pero todavía Syaoran, tiene que derribar una última muralla de pudor, que aún persiste en medio del más desmedido descontrol de sentidos:  
¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para dejarlo. ¿Qué ganaremos de cualquier forma? ¿Para qué? ¿Simple juego? ¿No estamos siendo ingratos al dejar a los otros peleando, mientras nos divertimos y rendimos al placer?  
La respuesta está colgando de sus labios, tan simple y de peso inmenso. Cuelga de un hilo, si dudan todo terminará allí, si se percatan de su presencia y la acogen… les acompañará hasta el final de sus días.  
Syaoran, a quien dejamos frente a la última muralla de su princesa, ante la última y no menos importante duda… al ver que aunque es aceptado, todavía no es del todo recibido… no quiere forzarla, pero tampoco piensa dejarla. Tiene un alto precio que pagar: todo lo suyo. Él se ha rendido no desde ese momento, sino desde que la conoció, desde el principio. El precio ya había sido pagado. Apostando todo a una sola carta, inclina su cabeza y alcanzando su oído le ofrece lo mejor que él puede dar.  
-Sakura… no sabes cuánto… te amo.  
El par de esmeraldas se abrieron, un fulgor de indescriptible dicha apareció junto con lágrimas cristalinas y puras como respuesta. No hacía falta que lo dijera con palabras si borraba del mapa esa sombra de duda. La princesa recogió sus piernas lentamente, no porque titubeara más, sino porque las fuerzas y el aliento se le rendían. Syaoran mismo veía como en cámara lenta cómo lo rodeaba y atrapaba por la cintura. El color de su cara no podía expresar mejor su sorpresa, y él que nunca en toda su existencia había llorado, tuvo el deseo de esconder su rostro en el pecho de la persona amada y quedarse allí; pero eso hubiera sido aunque muestra de su dicha, algo en parte egoísta.  
-Se mordió el labio, apretando fuerte los dientes, para evitar gemir cuando las mejillas se le mojaban. Incapaz de poder agregar nada más que su propio ser, bajó las manos hacia esas caderas de mujer, sujetándola con delicadeza y fuerza. Uniéndose a ella, de una vez y para siempre, su ser de hombre en el de ella como mujer.  
Un enorme estremecimiento que no podían evitar los volvió a sacar de sus ensoñaciones. La princesa no pudo reprimir un grito. Desde donde sus cuerpos formaban uno solo, emergió hasta cubrir toda su piel, un cálido resplandor, brillante: rojos. Anaranjados y amarillos matices como el fuego. Sus ojos mismos parecían hermosas chimeneas encendidas. Un fuego que abrazaba, que estaba vivo en toda su piel e incluso inundaba sus almas, sin consumirlos, llenándolos de una paz, felicidad infinita…  
-¿Cómo va a ayudarnos este fuego? ¡Es el don! –Con solo mirarse a los ojos habían caído en la cuenta. Tras la conclusión, Syaoran iba a ponerse en pie. Creía sentirse un poco más fuerte. Entonces Sakura se abrazó a él, impidiéndole separársele.  
-Aún no –gimió.  
-¿Qué? Pero Kurogane y Fay…  
-¡Lo sé! Pero… tengo el presentimiento de que todavía no lo conseguimos.  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?  
-No lo sé… confía en mí.  
Syaoran quería partirse en dos. La batalla afuera estaba volviéndose atroz y tampoco quería separarse de Sakura.  
-Solo un minuto más y te dejaré ir… -insistió ella aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.  
-No llores así, permanece tranquila, mi primer deber eres tú.  
Tanteando en darle un apoyo más cómodo a su mujer, se soltó un segundo para acomodar los cojines y cuanto tenía al alcance de la mano, pero todos esos pequeños esfuerzos, cada simple movimiento hacía que la chica se pusiera tensa, jadeaba y se revolvía. Su bajo vientre era un cúmulo de fuertes pulsaciones que la hacían dudar de dónde era exactamente el punto en que llevaba el corazón. Syaoran era conciente de ello, felizmente conciente y como buen conquistador de su nuevo territorio, quería llegar a la cima; qué tan lejos o qué tan fuerte puede ser. Aunque volviera a sujetarse de ella, no significó que fuera a estarse quieto. Sakura atrapó su cuello, mordió su hombro, arañó, hizo hasta lo imposible por liberar toda esa tensión que no cedía. Quiso distraer a Syaoran con rápidas y efusivas caricias o besos que lo dejaban sin aliento, pero que producían el efecto contrario: lo invitaban a continuar, no a detenerse.  
-Syaoran, ya, es inútil… no creo resistir más y nada más ha pasado –dijo entrecortadamente, en medio del último esfuerzo y contuvo la respiración.  
-Mi más preciada persona, no me pidas eso, que no puedo concedértelo… no cuando me tienes atrapado de esta forma.  
-Creía que yo era la presa –soltó una corta carcajada que hizo que sacudiera el pecho.  
Él estaba perdido, embelesado, así que no pudo agregar nada más a lo que ella había dicho, a pesar de haberlo intentado o más bien solo lo pensó porque no le dio tiempo para decirlo.  
Ambos rostros encendidos, con un nuevo sabor en sus labios, expresaban en una forzosa mueca la más alta de sus sensaciones, una sacudida más intensa que las que habían dejado atrás, tan fuerte que los hizo arquear las espaldas y despertar el poder que dormían en su interior. Una ola de fuego hizo centro en ellos pero se extendió más allá de su alcance, en un parpadeo, a varios kilómetros a la redonda haciendo temblar su suelo y abarcar toda la tierra del reino de Luz.

Pero era tan solo el inicio de la guerra.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Syaoran del reino de Fuego recostó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amada princesa que se había desmayado y agotado hasta el último músculo, ahora sin fuerza. Recogió sus piernas y le echó el manto encima, cubriéndola totalmente. Luego de estos mínimos cuidados se puso en pie, aun golpeándole el cúmulo de sensaciones por cada parte de su ser. El fuego que lo rodeaba por fuera y que era aún más vivo dentro de él, lo llenaba de una fortaleza que nunca antes habían experimentado. Lo notó desde el mismo momento que sujetaba su espada que le pareció podría hacerla polvo en el puño, tan ligera que, tenía que verla para estar seguro de que la tenía en su mano. El reflejo que le devolvió la hoja no era el de un muchacho, se parecía más a un ser sobrenatural, una especie de deidad, un enviado del cielo o algo igual de significativamente grande. Ya no parecía un humano.  
Corrió la cortina de la tienda y salió de ella con paso firme, todavía desnudo, pero era lo menos importante cuando un fuego como aquél estaba por todas partes y lo envolvía. Su expresión era severa, dura, rígida… cual ser sin sentimientos. Solo su alma guardaba la enorme dicha recientemente vivida. Más aún, era tal su estado que parecía estar en un trance y que se movía por una voluntad que no era la suya.  
Kurogane fue el primero en verlo y sin entender ni cómo o por qué, inclinó no solo el rostro en tierra, sino todo el cuerpo. Quiso mover algún músculo por levantarse, inútilmente. Se preguntó en el pensamiento: ¿por qué?  
-Porque tu lealtad a la princesa es total. Ten calma, el Fuego no te dañará –le dijo Syaoran como oyendo su pensamiento. El muchacho siguió de largo y con Fay ocurrió cosa semejante. Después de ellos todas las multitudes, fueran propios o extraños, aliados o enemigos, muchos fueron los que se inclinaron al solo verle. Nadie era capaz de sostenerle la mirada que irradiaba una luz tan intensa como el mismo fuego.  
Una anciana del reino de Luz se quitó su reboso al sentirlo pasar y lo puso en su camino. Syaoran se detuvo antes de tocarlo. Inexplicablemente como lo ocurrido con Kurogane, cogió la prenda con amor sobrehumano y se lo devolvió a esa mujer, diciéndole:  
-Aunque usted llegue a faltarles a sus nietos, mientras ellos conserven su recuerdo con ésta prenda, ellos estarán bien.  
Se levantó y siguió caminando, con rumbo a las primeras filas del enemigo: aquéllos entre propios, aliados y enemigos que no se habían inclinado.  
Uno de esos horribles seres que se iba ennegreciendo debido al fuego, corrió feroz con espada en mano para atacarlo. Antes de siquiera darle alcance, su cuerpo se volvió cenizas. Syaoran siguió caminando, alzó la espada y la agitó como ordenando a fuego borrar del mapa a los enemigos. Aún a distancia de ellos los alcanzó su poder. El temor se fue apoderando de los corazones, otros más se inclinaron suplicando piedad apenas a tiempo de ser calcinados.

Syaoran del reino de Luz y su princesa vieron facilitado su camino. El fuego que los rodeó, les llenó de una felicidad que no supieron comprender. Para ellos no daba ningún efecto, al contrario, los protegía por lo que pudieron avanzar más rápido y pronto estaban atravesando la primera muralla del castillo. Se cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas y cuando estuvieron a salvo un susurro asaltó a sus oídos:  
No tarden demasiado, podemos detener el enemigo pero por unos instantes solamente

Syaoran del reino de Fuego se detuvo al llegar al más claro límite en que a sus espaldas quedaban los que ponían rostro en tierra y frente a él aquellos que lo retaban a dar un paso más. Syaoran barrió con la punta de su espada el suelo, dibujando un medio circulo. De allí hacia delante hizo arder el mismo suelo hasta que este ardía a tal punto cual si de lava se tratase. Abrió así una gigantesca grieta que ni hombre o animal podría saltarla fácilmente sin valerse de otros medios. El muchacho desapareció y reapareció del otro lado frente a frente de las primeras filas de los ejércitos enemigos. La primera línea se abalanzó sobre él. Igual que antes, a poco de poder siquiera alcanzarlo, sus cuerpos se transformaron en una nube negra de cenizas, que se azotaría sobre su rostro sino fuera porque el mismo Fuego parecía querer impedir que partícula alguna de esas lo tocara.  
Mientras desaparecía la cortina de cenizas la segunda fila de guerreros tomaba forma peligrosamente cerca.  
-¡Maldición! Ése chiquillo e demasiado arrogante, quiere encargarse él solo –gruñó Kurogane fastidiado de no poder mover siquiera un dedo y solo quedarse observando.  
-Syaoran-kun siempre ha sido así de solitario, ¿no? –el maestro Fay deseaba poder estar en posición para realizar algún conjuro, pero el mismo Fuego volvía nulos sus esfuerzos.  
-Él desea de corazón protegerlos a todos. Es por eso que él carga con la responsabilidad del don de Fuego.  
-Princesa… ¿va a dejarlo? –el maestro Kurogane vio pasar un par de pies ligeros y reconoció la voz.  
-Me tocaba a mí tomarlo, lo vi entre sueños, pero él se ha negado robándomelo.  
-No entiendo a qué se refiere, pero será mejor que alguien le diga que se detenga, él solo contra esas multitudes, eso es… simplemente imposible –urgió Kurogane.  
-Gracias por vuestra lealtad, queridos míos. Voy a reunirme con mi esposo, sé que su cuerpo no lo soportará, por mucho que su espíritu sea inquebrantable.  
-¿Usted irá? Pero… -el maestro Fay alzó un poco el rostro, preocupado.  
-Tengo que ir.  
Sakura llevaba puesto el manto encima, mismo que arrastraba un poco por detrás.  
-Syaoran eres un terco, imagino con certeza que no podré detenerte, pero si vas a caer en medio de esta guerra, no estarás solo.


	15. Chapter 15

15

La espada al rojo vivo atravesaba incluso el metal más sólido, no encontraba persona alguna capaz de enfrentarle. Miles y miles de soldados caían calcinados… solo sus caballos y bestias al verse libres de sus jinetes cambiaban de mando, poniéndose detrás del único que no podía ser derrotado.  
La persona amada armó bajo sus pies un puente de roca que como si fuera por sí solo se iba construyendo a cada paso que daba hasta atravesar el abismo que los separaba.  
Syaoran terminaba con la primera avanzada de miles de ejércitos mezclados, con muy pocos hombres que se volvieron a él de rodillas. Protegió sus cabezas también. Ahora que estos terminaban… en el horizonte borrosamente distinguía una alfombra gris de hombres que se acercaban de lugares distantes. Los ejércitos completos aunque despacio, estaban a no mucho tiempo de arribar.  
El muchacho al ver aquellos millares de ejércitos y hombres, y viendo que el Fuego que lo protegía iba extinguiéndose, se llenó de una inmensa preocupación. Su espada se volvió de pronto más pesada que el plomo, su brazo temblaba, las piernas perdían fuerza, su espalda se inclinaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que caía sin el más mínimo de fuerza en sus músculos, apenas pudo sentir que un par de brazos frágiles lo sujetaban, distinguió un par de ojos verdes muy familiares y después todo fue oscuridad.  
La princesa le arropó en su regazo con el mismo manto que la cubría, quedando ambos cubiertos debajo de él. Syaoran había vuelto a ser de apariencia humana, como cualquier otro, había resistido lo más posible y ahora era incapaz de moverse o tan siquiera pestañear.  
Sakura alzó la cabeza, aunque sentada en el suelo y sosteniendo a su esposo, su semblante no dejaba duda alguna de su sangre noble. Poco a poco los del reino de Luz, los del reino aliado de Fuego y aquellos que por voluntad propia habían decidido unirse, se levantaron ya libres del hechizo.  
En un segundo, Kurogane y luego Fay estaban a ambos lados de su princesa. Muchos pudieron hacerse de algún caballo o bestia para montar. Aguardaban lo que estaba por venir.

Por su parte, Syaoran y Sakura del Reino de Luz estaban ya dentro del castillo e ignoraban el peligro latente allá afuera, en que el efecto del don de fuego acababa de perder su fuerza.  
Cuando entraban a la habitación de la princesa se voltearon atrás al sentir que los llamaban. Eran los padres del muchacho quienes liberados del hechizo iban a proteger a la puerta de la alcoba con tal de que no fuesen molestados los nuevos esposos. El padre al alcanzarlos lanzó una mirada inquisidora a su retoño.  
-¿Aun están vestidos?  
La respuesta fue una rápida coloración en el rostro y una extrema expresión de sorpresa tras lo cual se cerró la puerta de golpe. Sakura se ruborizó apenas y preguntando a su pareja corroboró.  
-¿Tenemos que desnudarnos? -y se llevó las manos al pecho, como si tratase de cubrirse… esto hizo q se exaltase todavía más el joven quien aún no se liberaba de su enojo por la primera pregunta.  
-Eso… creo  
La princesa se cohibió al punto de las lágrimas, por lo que rectificó.  
-¡No lo sé! -gritó el chico queriendo evadir el tema lo más que se pudiera, pues ya estaba empezando a temblar desde hace rato por la sola visión superficial de lo que tenía por delante qué hacer.  
-Será mejor que bloqueen la entrada con todo lo que tengan -los sacó del trance la voz del padre, así que tuvieron en qué entretenerse antes de llegar al fondo del tema.  
-Princesa… digo, Sa-Sakura, ¿me ayudas?  
Entre los dos movieron la cama con dosel de la muchacha para dirigirla hasta la puerta. Le encimaron a su vez otros tantos muebles lo mismo que a las ventanas les cerraron y bloquearon. En fin, toda entrada a ese lugar.  
-Listo -resoplo el joven, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.  
-¿Ahora… qué debemos hacer?  
La pregunta vino para aturdir los sentidos del otro. La princesa se sentó sobre la alfombra en que antes había estado puesto su lecho y miró con atención a su esposo con una expresión de creciente curiosidad.  
-¿Qué hay qué hacer con respecto al don?  
-¿Qué?  
-Syaoran. ¿Ocurre algo?  
-¿Qué? Es que… ¿No escuchaste?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Estamos rodeados. El castillo esta sitiado.  
Efectivamente estaban rodeados, pues no tardaron en oír gritos y choques de armas justo frente a su puerta o el silbido de flechas que chocaban contra ventanas. Los ojos de Syaoran danzaron por la habitación en busca de alguna salida. Bien sabido era que los castillos suelen esconder pasillos o puertas secretas para ese tipo de circunstancias. Entre tanto, la princesa comenzó a sollozar y buscó un objeto entre sus ropas, sacando una llave de oro q pendía de una cadena.  
-Si mis padres estuvieran aún conmigo podría preguntarles qué hacer, pero hace muchos años que ellos están en el cielo. Siempre he sido auxiliada por los ministros a mi servicio, pero ahora que tengo la edad para tomar las riendas del reino estoy totalmente asustada. No sé qué hacer, cómo ayudar a los que me han acompañado y protegido por ya tanto tiempo. No puedo pagar todos sus sacrificios por mí.  
Syaoran se acercó a ella para secar sus lágrimas aunque ella no se lo permitió, pero él le tomó en brazos.  
-Encontraremos la forma, juntos. Estoy seguro.  
-Tantos años supuestamente preparándome para esto. Resulta irónico -decía la princesa mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Y justamente es hoy cuando no sé cómo traer a la vida el don, el cual se supone salvaría a mi gente.  
-Si nadie nos ha enseñado al respecto, me hace comprender que es algo que debemos descubrir por nuestra propia cuenta.  
Syaoran recargó la cabeza sobre su princesa al tiempo que le acariciaba con dulzura el cabello, lo cual ayudaba a tranquilizarla en parte y por otro a ponerle nerviosa. Nunca antes había experimentado tan delicado y placentero detalle, que tuvo el deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera.  
-Antes de que mis padres desaparecieran, me dieron esto:  
Ella le enseñó la llave con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.  
-Se supone que solo yo podría dar con lo que abre ésta llave y que era algo sumamente importante… y que lo sería para mi futuro esposo.  
El joven recibió en sus manos la llave de oro y durante un par de minutos estuvo observándola pensando qué cosa abriría y sobre cómo podía serle útil, cuando descubrieron que la puerta y el borde de la alfombra comenzaban a arder, lo mismo las ventanas. Por apagar el tapete, Syaoran terminó lanzándolo a una pared y debajo de éste, salió al descubierto una trampilla o portezuela, con cerradura.  
Ambos se miraron y asintieron como comprendiendo ese mutuo lenguaje. Entonces Syaoran echó la llave en la cerradura y sin mayores dificultades ésta cedió a abrirse. Sin demora entraron por la escalinata que se les presentaba entre las penumbras y cerraron a sus espaldas. La oscuridad se volvió total. Conforme avanzaron, los ruidos se fueron amortiguando. Cabe decir que la entrada se cubrió con escombros y el enemigo no se dio cuenta siquiera de su existencia al hacer un registro de la habitación real.  
Avanzaron lentamente y a tientas hasta el final del reducido pasaje. Dieron con una puertecilla-reja que dejaba filtrar unos agradables rayos de luz. Fue fácil abrirle y al otro lado dieron con un jardín de estrecho tamaño, rodeado de una muralla altísima que podría bien llegar hasta el cielo. El jardín tenía ya varios años descuidado y lleno de maleza. Las plantas que allí crecían eran propias de la sombra y requerían poca luz que solo llegaba apenas unos momentos en una hora fija del medio día. En esos momentos la sombra dominaba. Al centro una fuentecilla y al fondo un como altar o monumento. Los esposos se acercaron a él y vieron los grabados en la superficie. Se podía notar a simple vista que habían sido de distintas épocas los escritos. Unos tras otros. Las más antiguas inscripciones eran de un dialecto ya antiguo y difícil de descifrar por personas inexpertas en la materia. Solo las más recientes eran más legibles y entendibles pues además lo escrito ya venía desgastándose por el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, por lo que los jóvenes pudieron apreciar, eran diálogos de los antiguos reyes y reinas descendientes de aquéllos a los que se les prometió primero el don de Luz. Hablaban de sus esfuerzos y porqué habían fracasado, para hacer un fuerte llamado a sus sucesores de mantenerse atentos y apegados a los requisitos para recibir el ansiado don.  
Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas al reconocer claramente las últimas inscripciones que deberían ser sin duda alguna de sus padres:

"A nuestra pequeña hijita Sakura y su Candidato"

Ellos le contaron allí que poco antes de cumplida la edad requerida, sus padres se habían visto a solas y por el temor de ser separados por los candidatos de reinos enemigos, se habían entregado uno a otro, por temor, quizá un capricho, quizá desanimados también por no contar con el auxilio del reino de Fuego, quienes estaban tratando de sobrellevar sus propios problemas, asaltos y raptos de princesas. Añadía la anterior Reina del reino de Luz, con cariño a su hijita:

"No pierdas la fe mi pequeña, y no permitas que tu luz se extinga. Eres nuestra última esperanza y confiamos en que todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase te amamos. Y un último concejo: obedece a tu corazón cuando el momento llegue, él te dirá lo que tienes qué hacer"

Luego ambos levantaron la vista y vieron una puerta más a un lado del monumento. Entraron luego descendieron unos cuantos escalones y lo que allí había hizo que se les helara la sangre.  
La princesa fue quien avanzó. Syaoran se detuvo apenas ante el primer lecho de varios que había allí. Con pies ligeros y suaves para evitar hacer cualquier ruido, la joven se acercó al segundo lecho, corrió un poco la cortina del dosel y contempló de cerca los rostros de los dos que allí dormían. Las telas y ropas estaban ya desgastadas por el tiempo, pero a los sujetos parecía no importarles en absoluto, dormían tranquilamente y con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad…  
-Papá… Mamá…  
La princesa se llevó las manos temblorosas al rostro. Syaoran al escuchar eso paseó los ojos desde allí al resto de la habitación con creciente temor.  
Las parejas que dormían en aquella habitación eran al parecer los Reyes y Reinas pasados, desde los primeros hasta los últimos de aquéllos que recibieron la promesa del don de la Luz. Todos sus cuerpos habían logrado permanecer incorruptos a pesar del paso de los años, con lo que, solamente parecían personas que durmieran allí.  
Syaoran no supo si inclinarse en señal de respeto o ir a alcanzar a su esposa por serenarla, estar a su lado. Donde él se había quedado, guardando así una respetuosa distancia, era un lecho vacío de sabanas, almohadas y cortinas blancas. Se veía tan acogedor el lecho, aún a media luz parecía resplandeciente y lo invitaba a quedarse dormido en él. Así que fue mayor el deseo de acomodarse en él. Habiendo hecho lo propio, giró el rostro para ver a Sakura, ella caminaba por entre los lechos y se iba volviendo borrosa para Syaoran conforme ella se alejaba.  
-¡Sakura!  
La llamó cuando no pudo verle. Pronunció varias veces su nombre hasta que ella acudió a él, con el rostro inundado en lágrimas.  
-Mi amor… ven aquí.  
Sakura planto sus ojos en Syaoran, quien estaba recostado y le provocó ruborizarse entre lágrimas. Él se giró sobre su costado para hacerle espacio y en ello vio que no podía moverse muy bien pero Sakura fue la única en comprender por qué… las sábanas a su espalda estaban tiñéndose de rojo y el vestido que Syaoran portaba estaba goteando sangre. Para no entrar en pánico Sakura quería asegurarse de que esa no era la sangre de su esposo, sino con algo de suerte solo se trataría de la del enemigo y la causa de que él no se pudiera mover no fuera otra que mero cansancio por el esfuerzo hecho por entrar en el castillo a salvo. Así pues, con determinación Sakura se acercó a él para quitarle sus ropas.  
-No hace falta… yo… -Syaoran se ruborizó pues no tenía fuerzas para impedírselo. La mirada que surgió de él en ese momento solo pudo hacer sentir a Sakura más valor, de alguna forma conseguía en su interior el anhelante deseo de desvestir a su esposo cual si del más grande tesoro se tratase. No eran ni los listones o los encajes, había algo más allí provocando la intensidad de los latidos en su corazón. La cordura no acertaba a darle la respuesta.  
El muchacho echó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y trataba de ocultar su boca. Sakura por no asustarle ni a si misma aprovechó a besarlo en los labios y con sus manos buscó a tientas el camino de esa sangre. El muchacho llevó por instinto los brazos hacia ella y poder así capturarla y evitar que escapara. Pero en un segundo sus miembros cayeron desfallecidos sobre la sábana sin capturar lo que deseaban, gimió de dolor en el instante mismo en que Sakura encontraba la llaga que lo estaba torturando. Sin embargo también su sensibilidad estaba afectada, pues no era un dolor desagradable para él, sino que se trataba de algo nuevo e interesante. No podía explicárselo bien.


	16. Chapter 16

16

¿Qué tanto era lo que comprendía Syaoran del reino de luz, acerca de la intimidad entre pareja? Muy poco realmente, pero ése poco lo hacía bastante tímido. Lo avergonzaba al extremo el solo hecho de sentirse desnudo, con el aliento de una chica cosquilleándole en el cuello y unos cálidos dedos rozando una herida reciente que hacía camino por su espada baja hasta una de sus piernas.  
-Lo siento, te estoy lastimando, y…  
Syaoran parpadeó. Su rubor era intensísimo, como el mismo fuego. En el segundo en que Sakura se disponía a apartarse y romper así aquella electrizante cercanía…  
Allí ocurrió todo.  
Las imágenes se volvieron muy borrosas, deformadas. Syaoran supo entonces que estaba bastante grave, que la herida que tenía probablemente había sido hecha con un arma envenenada. Se dio cuenta de que si seguía vivo era de milagro.  
Era un espacio muy corto de tiempo como para poder tomar decisiones o meditarlas. El cuerpo rápidamente redujo sus reflejos a sus funciones más básicas. Su mente trabajó en un resumen de ideas y pensamientos, es decir, una única cosa tenía dentro de su cabeza: la imagen, ahora contornos borrosos, de la princesa Sakura.  
El corazón tuvo el deseo de poder poseerla pero un sentimiento mezclado con angustia, dolor, ansiedad, temor a perderla. Sus brazos apenas podían mover sus dedos un poco y elevar las manos unos milímetros.  
La deseó como loco, con todas sus fuerzas a punto de extinguirse. Abrazarse a ella era todo, nada más quería, ni le pedía otro placer a la vida misma.  
-Sa… ku… ra…  
Extendió sus brazos hacia ella, quien entre sollozos y una amorosa mirada se debatía entre dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo herido de su marido y lavarle las llagas con sus lágrimas o si debería dejarlo descansar para salir corriendo en busca de alguien que pudiera sanarlo.

Syaoran abría sus brazos en ese momento, pero… dudó.

El dolor de la muerte cercana, el hecho de no saber exactamente qué hacer, el ser conocedor de la inocencia y dulzura de su princesa, que era un brillante y blanquísimo lienzo blanco al que no se atrevía a comenzar a pincelar, todo eso se convirtió en un nudo dentro de su garganta y pecho.

Duda.

No importaba cuánto él pudiera amarla, no importaba cuánto había esperado por ése momento, ni tampoco el asunto del esperado "don de luz" y la unificación de los reinos de Luz y Fuego. Él no podía simplemente atreverse a tomar a la princesa para cumplir sus deseos.  
¿Por qué estaba él aproximándose a hacer "aquello", lo que sea que fuera? ¿Por qué rayos estaba allí, en ese momento? ¿Por qué había querido ser un candidato a la princesa desde un principio? ¿Era solamente porque se veía obligado a ello en un principio y después era meramente solo un capricho, deseo, curiosidad?  
Se observó a sí mismo como un horrible ser, el peor que pudiera existir.  
Sus brazos fueron cayendo lentamente a sus costados, los ojos se le fueron nublando poco a poco, la piel le palideció severamente, asomaron un par de lágrimas que no alcanzaron a correr cuando sus labios tensos musitaron un quebrado y sin fuerza:  
-Lo siento.  
Entonces su corazón se detuvo, dejó de luchar por sobrevivir y murió el candidato de la princesa del Reino de Luz.  
Ella sintió cómo el cuerpo de Syaoran fue perdiendo calor hasta volverse tan frío como el mármol.  
El grito que escapó de su pecho entonces, al comprender que había perdido a su amado esposo para siempre, fue apenas una pequeña parte del dolor que oprimió su propio corazón. La potencia de su voz fue tal que por todo el castillo se pudo oír claramente y ella desgarró en ello su garganta, acabando así con su capacidad de hablar; el solo gemir era bastante doloroso y sin embargo, era el dolor más pequeño de todos para ella, porque acababa de perder no la posibilidad de usar el "don de Luz", ni el regreso de sus ancestros a casa; era el adiós para ése alguien muy valioso para ella. Esposo, amigo, amor, ternura, confianza, seguridad, risas, paz, compañía, calidez. Eso y mil cosas más había sido Syaoran para la joven princesa. ¿Por qué tenía que irse así tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué cuando podrían simplemente estar juntos para siempre?  
Su pesar fue tan doloroso y sufriente que hasta el mismo ejército enemigo al encontrarle y tomarla presa, tenían que contener sus propias lágrimas.  
También la princesa del Reino de Fuego fue capturada y su candidato cruelmente asesinado. Incluso el mismo maestro Kurogane y el maestro Fai tras dar una dura batalla de ellos solos enfrentando miles de hombres, finalmente fueron vencidos. Y después de pasar sobre ellos, todos los aliados al Reino de Fuego o de Luz que continuaron dando lucha, fueron exterminados.  
Fue una larga guerra, bastante triste, bastante fría. Duró varios días, eternos, interminables. Fuego por todos lados, sangre, cuerpos, edificios ardiendo y derribándose, niños, mujeres y ancianos llorando sobre los caídos. El ejército enemigo resultando victorioso, tomó al resto de personas supervivientes, como sus esclavos.  
Desde entonces, aquellos horribles eventos y la derrota total de los Reinos de Luz y Fuego, quedaron escritas con tinta-sangre en las memorias de los pocos sobrevivientes. Entre ellos las pequeñas princesas que fueron tomadas a la fuerza. A ellas se les casó con candidatos de otros reinos. Pero los dones nunca despertaron.

¿Qué fue de aquéllos despojos del Reino de Luz? Poco quedó en pie al pasar los años. Era propiamente un pueblo fantasma. Todas las noches se llenaba de voces y sonidos de personas que lloraban y clamaban auxilio, que se lamentaban por no haber podido recuperar lo que les pertenecía, y entre ello haber perdido el favor de los "dones" ya que las princesas no tenían descendientes, con ello se perdía la última esperanza.  
En donde antes había estado el castillo del Reino de Luz, ahora era el cementerio de aquellos hombres caídos, además de los antiguos reyes. A oídos de los antepasados llegaban las voces y llanto de los últimos descendientes que ahora se reunían con ellos en el lugar donde el dolor ya no existe, donde reina la paz y hay alegría por volver a encontrarse con los familiares y amigos perdidos.  
Entre esas filas de almas, caminaba Syaoran con un rostro ensombrecido, caminaba rumbo al lugar del juicio, pero le parecía haber caminado hacia allá durante siglos y sin avanzar apenas nada. Concentrado en su pesar de verse apartado de la persona que más amaba, le dieron alcance un grupo de sujetos que formaron una barrera en círculo en torno a él.  
Syaoran detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista. El más viejo de todos ellos dio un paso hacia él y habló así:  
-Hijo mío, ¿qué haces aquí visitándonos tan temprano? ¿Dónde está tu mujer? ¿Es que acaso no escuchas su llanto? ¿Por qué has dudado de tomar a tu esposa y recibir el don que por derecho les pertenecía? ¡Hijo mío! Si tan solo hubieras abierto los ojos y creído en que ustedes habían sido bendecidos con ése poder que podía librarlos de sus enemigos y hacer prosperar el reino, herencia en la que todos nosotros dimos nuestras vidas por verlos a ustedes crecer con bien, en paz y armonía.  
Syaoran comprendió que aquél hombre viejo era uno de los ancestros, uno de los antiguos reyes del Reino de Luz. El joven candidato bajó el rostro sin encontrar palabras para justificarse. Sus ojos contenían apenas las lágrimas. Luego, entró al círculo otro hombre, quedando al lado del primero. Habló de la siguiente forma:  
-Puesto que ya estás aquí, quisiera que me acompañaras a dar una caminata. Sígueme.  
El círculo de hombres se rompió para darle paso a Syaoran y al hombre, enseguida caminaron en pos de ellos.  
El sendero se hacía visible conforme daban un paso, así que no era preciso saber hacia dónde se dirigían con exactitud. El joven luego de cierto tiempo que le pareció como cuatro o cinco días, tras varias meditaciones se atrevió a pedir:  
-Si la princesa ha estado llorando por mí, si ella está sufriendo de alguna forma mi ausencia, os ruego que por favor me muestren la manera de volver a donde está ella para decirle que no debe preocuparse en absoluto por mí, que yo estoy bien ahora y –apretó sus manos en puño-…si ella se siente sola puede aceptar venir a un nuevo amor a su vida.  
El hombre que caminaba por delante se detuvo un momento y el resto lo imitó.  
-Ahora mismo pienso mostrarte lo que ha ocurrido con ella, con el Reino de Luz y el Reino aliado de Fuego. Pero no puedes intervenir, ni puedes hablar con ellos, tan solo verlos. ¿Aún así, quieres verla?  
Syaoran sintió inundarse de alegría, pues volvería a ver a su esposa y por otro lado sospechaba que las cosas tal vez no fueran muy bien, así que estaba preocupado.

El grupo de personas dio un paso más y por obra como de magia el paisaje terrenal apareció bajo sus pies. El pasto verde, en lo más alto de una montaña, el aire atravesándolos sin mover de ellos un solo cabello, el sol que no les quemaba… todo daba indicios de ser el mundo terrenal. Desde ese sitio, Syaoran alzó la vista hacia el horizonte, en donde estaba asentado el antes Reino de Luz, ahora en ruinas.  
Sobresaltado por el triste paisaje echó a correr montaña abajo, con los ancianos siguiéndole pero lentamente.  
Al joven Syaoran las piernas no le dolían en absoluto al correr, ni podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, fueran piedras, charcos de agua, espinas, terreno escarpado o pozos, nada le afectaba. Al respirar no sentía que fuera el aire de los vivos lo que llenaba sus pulmones. Pronto entró entre las ruinas. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de vestigios de que aún vivieran seres mortales allí, en lugar de eso un grupo de espíritus errantes lo acorraló.  
-Joven príncipe, ¿aún no ha llegado la hora en que brillará nuestro reino? ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar? Los ejércitos enemigos han hecho de nosotros polvo. Nuestra preciosa ciudad ahora es apenas unas rocas regadas por todas partes y sin orden. ¿Cuándo brillará la Luz prometida? Aún tenemos hijos por los cuales velar en éste mundo…  
Syaoran temió ser tocado por alguno de aquellos desesperados espíritus. Se trataba más de un reflejo, una costumbre, que de pánico. Apenas hizo distancia de unos cuantos metros de con ellos y les preguntó:  
-¿Dónde están vuestros hijos, aquéllos que todavía viven? ¿Dónde está mi esposa, la princesa de éste reino y dónde está la princesa de nuestros aliados?  
-Mi señor, el enemigo se ha llevado nuestra familia y los ha adoptado como sus esclavos. Nuestra princesa ha sido robada igualmente para desposarse con los hijos del Rey enemigo. La misma suerte ha acontecido para la princesa aliada.  
-¿Qué ha sido de su esposo entonces?  
-¡Oh! El otro príncipe también fue muerto en batalla.  
Syaoran se llevó la mano al pecho. La derrota total de los reinos de Luz y Fuego había sido por su culpa, por dudar en el último momento y ya nada podía hacerse por recuperarlo.  
Los ancianos alcanzaron a Syaoran más tarde, lo encontraron conversando por los detalles de lo acontecido en la batalla, sobre los grandes luchadores, entre ellos el Maestro Kurogane y el Maestro Fai, sobre el poder asombroso del don de Fuego, sobre la fuerte autoridad que impuso el joven príncipe del reino aliado de Fuego.  
Era hora de hacer otra caminata, en busca de la princesa, así que los ancianos Reyes dirigieron a Syaoran a otro sitio. Como siempre avanzando lentamente y con una paciencia sobrehumana, como si dispusieran del tiempo de la eternidad.  
Cuando sus pies entraban serenos en los terrenos del reino del Cerezo, divisaron las primeras chozas y cabañas de los habitantes más pobres. Syaoran no reparaba en ello, tenía puestos sus ojos en las murallas del castillo. Le salieron al paso sin previo aviso un grupo de soldados que corrían en pos de una pobre mujer. Aquella mujer iba huyendo en dirección de Syaoran. Su vestimenta era propia de una aldeana de bajos recursos. Ella atravesó el cuerpo de Syaoran y en ese mismo instante una muy familiar sensación lo electrizó de pies a cabeza. La joven debió sentir aquello mismo porque a los pocos pasos de distancia tropezó y cayó al suelo, cuando el camino aparecía libe de obstáculos.  
El grupo de soldados los acorraló. La mujer en su accidente había dejado caer su canasto, el contenido ahora estaba esparcido por la tierra: panes frutos, queso, una jarra de leche y un ramo de flores. Aquello quedó estropeado. La mujer sufrió algún rasguño en sus rodillas y manos pero esto no impidió que se diera la vuelta para ver detrás de ella en busca de ése algo o "alguien", culpable de su caída.  
Entonces Syaoran abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el rostro que había debajo de la capucha haraposa. Era su princesa, no había duda alguna, sus gestos, su cara, su belleza delicada, sus ojos verdes, su aspecto inocente. Ella se había convertido en una pobre mujer…  
-El Rey ordenó devolverla al castillo, su majestad. Por favor no se resista –dijo uno de los soldados y ése la tomó del brazo para ponerle una cadena.  
Syaoran alzó la voz y gritó  
-¡No!  
Arrojándose hacia la princesa para detener al soldado, descubrió que primero: no lo podían escuchar y dos: no podía intervenir en el mundo de los vivos. Su ser atravesaba todo tipo de objetos e incluso personas.  
Los antiguos Reyes que observaban en silencio dijeron:  
-Nuestra hija no ha podido dejar de ser la de siempre. Ella justo ahora iba a visitar la casa de la gente pobre de éste reino para darles un poco de comer. Necesita ir vestida así para no ser encontrada con facilidad y para no ser temida por la gente de aquí. Lleva haciendo lo mismo durante el tiempo que ha vivido bajo el techo del Rey de éste lugar. Ahora mismo la llevan de vuelta al castillo.  
-¿En verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer? –Syaoran estalló-. Nosotros somos en éste estado, seres más poderosos, si se puede ver de otra forma.  
-Ahora mismo hacemos lo que nos corresponde hacer –lo interrumpió uno de los antiguos Reyes.  
Veía Syaoran cómo llevaban a empujones a la joven princesa. En eso, la mujer murmura algo con sus labios sin oírse voz alguna proveniente de su garganta, pero claramente entendible:  
"Syaoran, amor, llévame contigo"  
El príncipe conmovido, quiso coger a la chica entre sus brazos, sin embargo su intento fue inútil. Él se maldijo a sí mismo aún más, mientras la seguía, escoltada por la caravana de soldados.  
Llegando al castillo, la condujeron a los aposentos reales, donde ya la esperaba su "esposo" impuesto.  
-Otra vez escapaste del castillo –habló el hombre aquél en tono sereno pero con aire de impaciencia-. Cariño, ¿de qué sirve que alimentes un par de pobres con lo que se te da de comer a ti? Cada día te noto más delgada y enferma, si continúas así me veré obligado a encerrarte con cadenas.  
El hombre tiró de la cadena que llevaba Sakura, para acercarla a él, mientras que un desesperado Syaoran intentaba romperle la cara al sujeto, pero el resultado era el mismo que golpear al aire.  
-Cariño, es hora de que tú y yo ya consumemos nuestro matrimonio. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije antes, verdad? Mi padre desea tener descendientes y pronto. Y como tú bien sabes, no hemos siquiera intentado una vez.  
El hombre abrazó posesivamente a la princesa Sakura mientras que ella negaba sus palabras con un claro movimiento de la cabeza y oponiendo resistencia al mismo tiempo. Como pudo, valiéndose de artimañas, Sakura pudo liberarse del fuerte agarre y hacer distancia de un par de pasos, pero el sujeto tiró entonces de la cadena que aún sostenía, la cual atrapaba la mano de Sakura.  
-¡Ahora lo haremos! Aunque no quieras. Si no es por las buenas, será a la fuerza.  
El sujeto entonces tiró muy fuerte de la cadena, cuando Sakura luchaba por apartarse. Ambos escucharon el "crack" del hombro de la joven al momento del tirón. Sakura hubiera querido poder gritar pero la voz no salía, solo el gesto de su boca y rostro delataron el fuertísimo dolor de haberse quebrado el hombro. Con el brazo libre ella se apretaba en el lugar donde le dolía con mayor intensidad, mientras que se retorcía.  
Syaoran no podía seguir viendo aquello y no hacer nada, pero le era imposible intervenir.  
-¿Y cómo se supone que los que mueren descansen en paz, si al ver a sus queridos y amados que han dejado atrás, siguen padeciendo? ¿Cómo podré yo hacer que no veo nada? Su dolor me traspasa el alma y es un dolor más fuerte que la muerte misma. Quiero volver a estar con ella. ¡Quiero protegerla!  
El círculo de ancianos Reyes se abrió para permitirle paso a un muchacho como de la misma edad y apariencia que Syaoran.  
-¿Entonces qué demonios haces dormido todavía? Si de verdad la amas, entonces –entre penumbra distinguió que se trataba del candidato de la princesa del reino aliado de Fuego-… ¡Despierta!

¡Despierta!

La última palabra resonó muy fuerte dentro de su cabeza, de tal forma que lo despertó en el momento justo antes de morir. Tras un turbulento torbellino de visiones, terminó en la habitación-tumba de los Reyes del reino de Luz, recostado en la antigua cama. Su princesa y esposa al frente suyo, con las manos manchadas de sangre, su sangre. Volvió punzante el dolor por todo su cuerpo, Syaoran volvía a sentirse como un ser mortal al ultimo segundo de su vida.  
Había vuelto en el tiempo o algo así, sentía como si hubiera caminado por años, pero tal vez también todo eso había sido un sueño o delirio causado por el veneno y el estar al borde de la muerte. Fuera lo que fuera, de una cosa estaba seguro ahora: de que se entregaría completamente a su mujer "en cuerpo y alma". Dio gracias mentalmente a los antiguos Reyes y al otro Syaoran por hacerlo despertar a la realidad.  
-Lo siento –repitió Syaoran con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Syaoran, resiste, iré en busca de alguien que te ayude…  
-No, quédate conmigo, será lo mejor.  
El joven hizo un gesto con las manos para que Sakura terminara arrojándose a sus brazos, rompiendo en llanto aunque lo había estado evitando.  
Con mucha dificultad, Syaoran apartó el vestido de la princesa, de su delicada y hermosa figura, que entonces contempló con demasiado pudor y valor al mismo tiempo. Syaoran era un costal de nervios, pero una vez que se había decidido no había marcha atrás.  
Buscó indicios, alguna pista o señal que le dijera por dónde continuar y fueron sus manos caricias como pétalos de flor sobre cada punto de la piel femenina. Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida como para poder apenas decir nada o simplemente resistirse.  
Como el muchacho apenas podía moverse, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de robarle un beso a su príncipe. Lo único malo de ése momento eran las tontas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir a raudales por los ojos femeninos y masculinos.  
Cuando las manos de Syaoran alcanzaban el punto más íntimo de la princesa, una pequeña luz se abrió paso en el cerebro de ambos jóvenes. Uno creía apenas haber encontrado una pista, la otra creía que moriría en ése momento junto a su príncipe si seguía acariciándola.  
-Sakura… ya casi no puedo verte, perdóname si mis manos son un poco torpes y pudiera lastimarte.  
-Estoy bien -y no creyó lo que dijo su propia boca casi enseguida, pero sus labios se movieron antes de poder detenerlos-. Continúa…  
Syaoran abrazó a Sakura y giró sobre su costado hasta quedar prácticamente sobre ella. Fue una proeza que le robó demasiado de sus escasas fuerzas, por lo que tuvo que hacer una pausa. Ya su respiración era entrecortada con solo el dolor y agonía, ni hablar de los esfuerzos por moverse y su propio pudor.  
Al recobrar un poco el aliento y coger algo de valor extra, propio de su ser, solamente hizo una pregunta antes de continuar:  
-¿Está bien que sea conmigo?  
-Si no eres tú, no podría ser feliz, nunca –aseguró Sakura con mucha firmeza, tanto que Syaoran quedó completamente convencido.  
Fue cuando finalmente se unió a su princesa, tal y como sospechaba debía ser, según como acababa de comprender por su propio instinto. El corazón le latía a mil por el solo hecho de intentarlo e incluso trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Como en todo, tal era su forma de ser. Sakura más bien comprendió desde entonces, con esa experiencia. Al fundirse los dos en uno solo, al igual que con los príncipes del reino aliado de Fuego, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar. En éste caso se trataba de una luz intensa de destellos blancos que convirtió sus cabellos, ojos, piel en un blanco puro.  
Sakura se abrazó con fuerza a Syaoran usando brazos y piernas, deseando no soltarlo jamás. Por otro lado, las heridas de Syaoran fueron desvaneciéndose al recibir directamente aquéllos vestigios del don recibido, referente a la Luz. Su cuerpo literalmente se volvió luminoso, sano, fuerte y le volvió el alma.  
-¡Maldita sea! Me siento como si hubiera perdido diecisiete años de encima.  
-¿Tantos? ¿Y luego entonces serás un bebé recién nacido o qué? Ya no podríamos hacer lo que hacemos ahora.  
Bromeó Sakura animada por la hora sonrisa de su esposo y en parte también por sus propios nervios. Ella también podía sentir el cambio, si en un principio había resultado ser un poco "doloroso" el unirse a su esposo, la molestia que el cuerpo pudiera sentir se había desvanecido y quedado solo el cosquilleo electrizante. Syaoran mismo comenzaba a perder el miedo y ahora que sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad y que volvía a ver a su mujer nítidamente, se arrojó a ella sediento de su amor, cariño y ternura.  
-De ahora en adelante te protegeré, siempre. No te dejaré sola. Lo prometo.  
Sakura no comprendió a lo que él se refería, pero el orden de palabras era dicho con tanta calidez y seguridad que no pudo más que sentirse protegida allí, vulnerable a sus besos y caricias. Sin embargo, aunque todo pareciera ir bastante bien, el don de Luz todavía no despertaba en plenitud, aunque ellos lo dieran por hecho.

El tiempo apremiaba, el enemigo estaba dando alcance al pequeño ejército del reino de Luz y Fuego. Ya se desenvainaban las espadas y ya gritaban los guerreros creando el pánico.  
El joven príncipe, en brazos de la princesa del reino de Fuego, abrió apenas sus ojos y ésa era toda su fuerza y era su mayor dicha contemplar el rostro de aquélla mujer tan amada en el último momento quizá de su vida.  
-No moriremos aquí –fue la voz firme de su Sakura, la que lo sacó del pensamiento de la muerte-. Viviremos y ganaremos ésta batalla. Dentro de poco veremos el don de Luz, estoy segura. Y nos ayudará a pelear.  
El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos confiando en que así fuera.

Entretanto, la princesa del reino de Luz y su esposo hacían una pausa.  
-Me pregunto si lo estamos haciendo bien –comenzó a decir Syaoran-, es decir, estoy muy contento de estar aquí contigo y siendo parte de esto, de tu amor, de tu calidez; esta es una bendición muy grande ya por sí sola y siento deseos de compartirla.  
-Me sucede lo mismo –afirmó Sakura, apoyándose con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
-Desearía que toda la gente del mundo pudiera sentir la misma alegría que yo siento, la misma tranquilidad, dicha, emoción, euforia. Ahora mismo quisiera gritarlo como un loco, que todos me oigan, que todos salten de júbilo. Es así como me siento yo por dentro, mi corazón y cuerpo están atravesados por tu Luz, mi preciosa y amada esposa. Y éste don me inunda, siento que es demasiado para que yo solo lo tenga, le pertenece a toda nuestra gente porque lo hemos estado esperando juntos y hemos peleado juntos por él. Por lo tanto debo salir ahora mismo y mostrar ésta Luz a todos.  
-Yo opino igual, pero ¿cómo haremos para dársela a todos, uno por uno? Nos tomaría demasiado tiempo. Ya muero de ansiedad porque mi gente pueda vivir en paz y tranquilidad, volver a unificar a nuestro reino y hacerlo prosperar.  
Estos y otros muchos deseos fueron pronunciando en voz alta, sacando de sus inocentes corazones sus mejores intenciones, mostrando su lado de bondad y servicio. Miles de osas se les ocurrían en ese momento. Tal afinidad de pensamientos los acercaba uno al otro más y más. Syaoran y Sakura terminaron su discurso con un apretado beso, uniendo sus alientos de tal forma que una vez iniciando ya no deseaban detenerse y así estimularon sus labios, lenguas y bocas; teniendo un apetito que en definitiva nunca habían sentido antes.  
Se incorporaron, sentándose ambos, Sakura encima del hombre sin dejar de besarlo. Se sujetaban por la nuca, revolviéndose uno al otro el cabello, como si temieran romper el beso "encantado".  
Al igual que con los otros jóvenes, cualquier trozo de piel, cualquier miembro, el menos sensible, al recibir el más mínimo roce, era estimulante en grandes dosis. No era de extrañar que la conexión que mantenían juntos, más el beso prolongado los hiciera llegar a un alto grado de excitación que por poco los hiciera llegar a la culminación de ése momento. Syaoran rompió un segundo el beso, temiendo ya que se estuviera pasando de aprovechado. Echó el rostro a un lado y tratando de encontrar algo distinto en lo que pensar para calmarse un poco el deseo creciente de continuar y no poder en definitiva hacer la retirada.  
-Ya deberíamos ir con los demás y…  
No se dijo más, cuando una descarga electrizante recorrió su espalda. Era que la princesa lo acariciaba haciéndolo callar, utilizando su propio cuerpo y piel para ello. Las manos ascendían y descendían por el camino de su columna casi totalmente recta; ella empujaba y deslizaba su propio torso contra él, de modo que parecía incitarlo a continuar con lo de antes. Sakura apoyó la cara en el hombro de su esposo y proporcionó pequeños besos por su cuello y nuca.  
¿Dónde rayos había aprendido a comportarse así? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo estaba haciendo aquello que le inspiraba el hecho de ver a Syaoran. Él en cambio, seguía manteniendo una lucha interna por no sobrepasarse y abusar de la situación y ventaja. Sus genes de hombre caballeroso con mezcla de bondad e inocencia estaban haciendo presa de él nuevamente; así que soportó bastante quieto la "tortura". Pero rayos, ¡qué bien se estaba sintiendo! No podía negar que quería un poquito más, solo un poquito, se dijo.  
Devolvió el rostro hacia Sakura, para iniciar a devorar su boca, enseguida la abrazó más apretadamente contra él, logrando fundirse más y más profundamente con ella.  
-¿Escuchas mi corazón? –Murmuró ella contra sus labios-. Tiene rato diciéndome que quiere sentirte más y más.  
-Yo creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora, ¿no crees? Me preocupa que pudiera estar lastimándote o no sé. Se siente un poco apretado allí dentro.  
-Estoy bien –se sonrió con sinceridad-. De hecho, me preguntaba si no soy yo quien te lastima.  
-¡Descuida! –Syaoran hablaba bastante nervioso en comparación con Sakura-. Yo estoy bien.  
A punto de morir, mentiroso. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo… hipotéticamente hablando y Sakura lo terminaba de empujar a ésa dirección. Decidió que no estaba ya muy cómoda en ésa posición e iba a acomodarse para estirar las piernas. El hecho de levantar la cadera y acomodarse como tenía en mente, hizo el jaque mate para el pobrecillo de Syaoran. Gimió el nombre de Sakura suplicando por su vida, haciendo lo imposible por contenerse. Ella entonces se puso lo más quieta posible, pero era obvio que también había sentido un poco de placer momentáneo.  
-Dime, Syaoran…  
El rostro del chico era una mueca prácticamente. Se mordía el labio, contenía la respiración y sus cejas casi se unían de tan presionado que tenía el entrecejo.  
-Necesito moverme un poco más, casi no siento mis piernas –comentó Sakura-, dime que no te molesta si yo…  
Más despacio, Sakura hizo girar su cadera, de modo que fuera un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero de nada sirvió. El hombre resopló contra su oído, nuevamente y pronunciando algo difícil de entender.  
Las manos de él se adueñaron del contorno de ése "tormento" femenino para dirigirlo.  
-¡Syaoran!  
En cuanto ella quería especificar que le daba vergüenza que la sujetara así por detrás, el azote de nervios le impidió pronunciar palabra. Su estrecha cintura giraba, descendía y subía guiándose por el movimiento de las manos del joven.

Ya era vergonzoso desde el principio y ahora esto.

Ni uno ni otro se atrevía a decirlo, claro. ¿Era correcto así? No se podría decir con exactitud. Lo que sí veían era hacia su interior, les agradaba la compañía y podían sentirse tranquilos en el sentido de que habían escogido a la persona correcta para vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas. Se amaban, se correspondían, se complementaban. La fuerza de atracción mutua era lo que les impedía separarse, teniendo en cuenta su mucho pudor y vergüenza. En palabras simples: "eran el uno para el otro". ¿Qué más haría falta explicar?  
-Te vez muy sexy con la cara roja, Sakura.  
-Y tú haces cosquillas –trató de reír, pero lo que salió fue otro de tantos suspiros.  
Una onda de luz parpadeó proveniente de sus cuerpos, dibujando un círculo debajo de ellos. Ambos lo habían sentido. Confundidos se miraron, pero no se detuvieron allí, al contrario, avanzaron concentrándose en ésa cada vez más alta sensación de satisfacción.  
Syaoran por su parte, volvía a sentir un cambio, el verse con más fuerza, pese a que prácticamente cargaba a Sakura, no estaba demasiado exhausto.  
En ambos la sensibilidad aumentaba de forma alarmante. Desde el centro mismo de sus corazones golpeó otra onda expansiva de Luz, ésta se abrió más allá de su vista, abarcando el castillo entero. Algunos de los que peleaban allí dentro se percataron de aquello, fueran enemigos o no los que fueron tocados por aquella Luz hicieron una pausa soltando lentamente sus armas, acto seguido fueron curándose sus heridas y llenándose de fuerza. Solamente aquellos que eran enemigos de ésa Luz, quienes no la deseaban, ellos no experimentaban ningún cambio, pero podría decirse que el Don tenía un poder misterios que hacía aliados a los mismos enemigos. Aquellos que fueran demasiado malvados eran capaces de resistirse apenas.  
A pocos segundos otra onda luminosa se extendió con más fuerza y llegó a varios metros de distancia del edificio, dejando a su paso nuevos enemigos convertidos en aliados y sanando heridas. El mismo suelo cambiaba, la tierra desde lo profundo se volvía más fértil, las plantas y animales también experimentaban un cambio en belleza, fortaleza y salud. Todo se "bendecía" al paso de la Luz. Y así sucesivamente, fueron apareciendo ondas de luz cada vez más seguido y cada vez más lejos. El don de Luz comenzó a llenar de confianza y valor los corazones de la gente. Retomaron sus armas para ir directo al frente de batalla junto a la princesa del Reino de Fuego y su esposo, quienes aún no recibían la Luz y necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible.  
El Maestro Kurogane y el Maestro hechicero Fai protegían valerosamente a la princesa. El enemigo retrocedía ante el poder de su espada combinada con la magia. No obstante seguía siendo un círculo muy apretado en torno a ellos y mantenerlo les exigía fuerza de modo que poco a poco estaban agotándose. En un momento de distracción, el Maestro Fai estuvo a poco de ser alcanzado con el filo de un hacha y el Maestro Kurogane se enteró en el último segundo, logrando interponerse para salvarlo, aunque el precio fue su mismo brazo izquierdo. La sangre comenzó a brotar instantáneamente a borbotones, salpicando a todo el que estuviera cerca. El Maestro Kurogane no se dejó fastidiar por el dolor y continuó luchando y haciendo rodar cabezas y cuerpos antes que preocuparse por sí mismo. Aunque era evidente que su golpe de espada ya no era igual de fuerte. Fue viéndose en la imperiosa necesidad de dar pasos hacia atrás, puesto que el enemigo comenzaba a dominar aprovechándose de la situación. En un segundo, tanto los Maestros Kurogane y Fai junto la princesa y su esposo del Reino aliado de Fuego, tenían blandidas alrededor del cuello por lo menos diez espadas cada uno. Finalmente acorralados.

Al mismo tiempo, en el castillo, la princesa del Reino de Luz se preguntaba si podría resistir tanto poder dentro de su ser, sostenerlo activo durante el tiempo necesario que durara la batalla; de no ser así, ¿sería capaz de…?  
-Syaoran, si terminamos rendidos, ¿siempre podemos volver a repetirlo, cierto? ¿Amor?  
Sakura buscó la mirada reconfortante de su marido cuando al contemplar sus ojos, la expresión encontrada fue de lo más diferente a la usual amabilidad o dulzura o alegría de siempre. El carácter de Syaoran seguía siendo el mismo, solo que a ésas alturas el Don de Luz hacía que adquiriera un aspecto de hombre maduro, casi no humano; en forma semejante que con el otro Syaoran. Sakura resistió atrapada entre sus brazos, siguiendo el ritmo de su caprichoso movimiento en el momento mismo en que todo su ser estallaría hasta la última célula. Syaoran la ayudó a llegar al clímax junto a él, sin apartarse de su lado un solo segundo.  
Ella fue la que gritó al sentirlo.  
Esta vez no fue solamente una onda de Luz. Se alzó en primer lugar como una columna luminosa que llegó más allá de las nubes, el diámetro de aquella era el mismo castillo. Los que quedaron por ella veían como si desaparecieran, pero era que desaparecían las sombras junto con su oscuridad. Un simple efecto óptico.  
Una vez que aquella luz tocaba el cielo, muchos de los que luchaban en batalla la vieron. Los enemigos presintieron algo grande a punto de aplastarlos.  
Syaoran del Reino de Fuego vio que las espadas alrededor de su cuello temblaban de pánico. Él solamente sonrió malévolamente y dijo:  
-Es su fin.  
La columna de Luz estalló entonces dando miles de ondas y alzándolas a su alrededor con rapidez, cubriendo el Reino entero junto a gran parte de los territorios vecinos. Quien deseara acoger el Don, era curado de sus heridas, enfermedades, incluso hasta su estado de ánimo cambiado por dicha. Tal había sido el deseo de la princesa y su candidato del Reino de Luz.  
Aquellos que por el contrario, no quisieron acoger la Luz, simplemente no les afectaba en forma alguna, más sin embargo les aguardaba un importante peligro: Syaoran del Reino de Fuego acababa de recobrar su fuerza y su coraje, debido al don de Luz que entonces lo volvía su "paladín", lo inundaba de fuerza para pelear.  
El muchacho empuñó nuevamente su espada, pidió a su esposa el permiso y bendición para continuar. Ella le hizo una advertencia severa:  
-Si te atreves a morir, jamás en mi vida volveré a besarte.  
Syaoran se sonrió, tomándolo como un permiso efectivo.  
-Será un placer volver a recibir sus besos, mi terrorífica dama.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, "vestido" así? –Sakura giró el rostro cuando Syaoran se puso de pie, saliendo de la manta que los cubría a ambos.  
-Yo no veo que tenga algo encima –Kurogane levantó del suelo su brazo, sopló para desempolvarlo y enseguida poner a prueba el don de Luz. Su herida sanó completamente incluyendo la movilidad de su miembro.  
-Eres libre de caminar por allí, al descubierto en pleno momento del don de Luz –bromeó el maestro Fai luego de silbar-. O si lo prefieres, un toque de magia para hacerte un atuendo de acuerdo a ti.  
Syaoran del reino de Fuego arqueó una ceja, notoriamente molesto.  
-Considerando el último atuendo que me dio, creo que me apetece ir desnudo, gracias.  
-De acuerdo, adelante –siguió riendo el maestro Fai-. Su majestad, ¿usted también apetece algo para llevar?  
Hizo una reverencia a la princesa y acto seguido, haciendo uso de sus artes de magia confeccionó unos atuendos para Sakura y Syaoran utilizando la manta que ya tenían ellos. Como las ropas eran adecuadas e incluso con motivos de fuego, Syaoran en lugar de agradecer, frunció el entrecejo y apuntó su espada al honorable maestro Fai.  
-¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¡Pude haber tenido un mejor traje para el día de la boda!  
-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió. ¿Quieres pelear?  
-Me temo que no hay tiempo –una voz conocida detrás de ellos los hizo volver los rostros. Syaoran y la princesa Sakura del Reino de Luz llegaban a reunirse con el grupo-. Perdón por la tardanza. Bonito atuendo.  
El Syaoran ojo-azul retomó su malévola sonrisa.  
-Lo mismo digo, mis pequeños aprendices. ¿Les sirvieron mis lecciones? Me pregunto por qué abandonaron sus aposentos tan rápido, aún tienen las caras rojas como la grana.  
-¿De cuáles lecciones y cuáles caras rojas estás hablando? –refunfuñó el otro.  
-Contemplen el resultado de tu bonito don –le cambió el tema y todo el grupo alzó la vista al terreno de batalla. Los enemigos postrados cabeza en tierra, pidiendo misericordia y desistiendo de tomar las armas. Solamente se veían correr unos cuantos, aparte de aquéllos que se resistían a seguir atacando, un número bastante escaso de hombres.  
-Acabaré con ellos de un solo golpe –dijo Syaoran del Reino de Fuego haciendo aparecer flamas en el filo de la espada, como vestigios de su don. A su lado, Syaoran del Reino de Luz mostraba igualmente su espada, que destellaba con luz propia.

Rápidamente el enemigo fue totalmente sometido. Fue una de las más grandes batallas que el Reino de Luz y el Reino aliado de Fuego libró a fin de conseguir la unificación de los reinos. Apenas era el comienzo, un pequeño paso. Sin embargo, éste relato habla solamente del tiempo del despertar de los dones de Luz y Fuego. Lo que acontece para unir a los reinos y su largo camino por recorrer todavía, merece un texto aparte, más detallado.

En concreto, mientras los dos reinos permanezcan en amistad, mientras conserven los dones y los usen, difícilmente el enemigo tendrá poder sobre ellos; es por eso que se hizo especial énfasis en la forma en que ambas princesas y sus candidatos hicieron lo posible por obtener los dones y hacer brillar la esperanza en los corazones de su gente.

Se hizo una de las más grandes fiestas del reino en ése día victorioso, se engalanaron los héroes de guerra en sus mejores trajes y dieron a su gente la noticia ya obvia de las bodas, juntando así dos importantes festejos. A su vez, los honorables esposos de las princesas presentaron a la gente a sus padres y hermano. Todos les acogieron con amabilidad y gusto. Ese día fue de regocijo y todos brindaron por un futuro mejor.

Ajeno a ésa algarabía, un sobreviviente enemigo maldecía para sus adentros a los jóvenes candidatos y a sus princesas: era el Rey del Reino del Cerezo quien oculto en la oscuridad de su castillo, conspiraba contra los del Reino de Luz y Fuego. Pensaba él en cómo derrotar incluso a los mismos dones. Si era necesario valerse de algo más que fuerza humana, conseguiría refuerzos de otro tipo de fuerza, entonces recurriría a la Magia.

FIN de la primera parte de "Luz y Fuego"


End file.
